Suspicion
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: Ireland Hawthorne always preferred not being in the popular crowd. She is a lover of horror and stalker movies and comic books and her two only friends at Lakewood are Audrey Jensen and Noah Foster. What happens when there is a killer on the loose and Ireland catches the attention of one of the guys she can't stand?
1. Pilot

**OUTFITS ARE ON POLYVORE**

 **I ONLY OWN IRELAND HAWTHORNE**

* * *

"If anyone from this school isn't that much of a douchebag or a hoebag, then I think they're so much worse." I said to one of my best friends, Noah. "At least Audrey told you what happened. I had to find out from YouTube." Noah said, complaining a bit.

If anyone has any idea what we're talking about, I'm gonna tell you and leave it blunt. Some idiot decided to post a video of my other best friend, Audrey, making out with her girlfriend, Rachel. I have met Rachel and let me tell you, she is really down to earth. Rachel already has to go through a lot of shit from that horrible Catholic school that she goes to and her videos are really awesome.

I was over at school and Noah, and I ran over towards Audrey. "Ah, the lady of the hour!" Noah exclaimed. "Today is going to suck exceptionally hard." Audrey said, pointing the camera at Noah then at me. "What? No, you love Taco Tuesday." Noah said, sarcastically. "Then again, I'm shocked that no one had died from food poisoning from that food." I said. "Come on, let it out." Audrey said to the group of giggling girls. They were giggling at Audrey. I was about to beat those girls to a bloody pulp until Audrey's hand was on my shoulder. "They're not worth it, Ireland." Audrey said. I just rolled my eyes with a huff. She knows _and_ I know that they would fully deserve it.

"It's just Rachel? Seriously? The socially awkward, Catholic school, film geek was your lesbian lover and I had to find out on YouTube? I call a best friend fail." Noah said. "Lay off, Noah. Rachel's really down to earth." I said, defending Audrey. "I didn't make the video." Audrey said. "Oh, yeah. Because your lack of production value made that pretty clear. If we can move back onto the whole lesbian thing…" Noah started then Audrey cuts her off. "Okay, not a lesbian, not discussing it." Audrey said. More girls who are walking by us giggled at Audrey. That's when I snapped. "If any of you bitches want plastic surgery again, I suggest you keep walking." I snapped. The girls have terrified looks on their faces and they quickly walked by. You see, everyone at Lakewood knew not to mess with me or get me angry because it would end very badly for them and very good for me.

I looked back at Audrey. "Tell us what we could do to help." I told her. "Did you take the video down?" Audrey. "Well, it's already been yanked, probably flagged for content." Noah said, causing me to roll my eyes. "I tried tracing who sent it, but the email from the link just sent me to a dummy account." Noah said. "Thanks for tryin'." Audrey said with a sad smile. "Hey, don't think about what these bitches and dicks say. If you want, if they say anything bad about you, I'll make them visit their plastic surgeon for the billionth time." I said. Audrey chuckled at that. "I'm really amused when you go all psycho bitch." Audrey said as we began to walk to class. "Well, I try." I said with a shrug.

You know in those movies or tv shows that there is always a very hot teacher in the classroom? That is how I describe Mr. Branson. I was in English, but of course karma is a bitch and my ex-best friend, Emma Duval is in that class along with her boyfriend, Will Belmont and her new popular friends, Brooke Maddox, Riley Marra and Jake Fitzgerald.

And my desk was in front of where Jake's sitting and next to where Brooke's sitting.

"Cavemen make fires, thus fires cast shadows and those shadows created fear. And man have been obsessed scaring each other ever since." Mr. Branson said. But then I tuned out because of obnoxious, loud whispering. "His name's Kieran Wilcox. He's just move here from Atlanta." Brooke whispered. I turned and I saw this really attractive guy who is pulling off that Damon Salvatore/Derek Hale-esque vibe. I turned my attention back to what Mr. Branson was writing but then yet again...obnoxious, loud whispering. "I thought you weren't into high school guys." Jake whispered. "No, that was just you." Brooke whispered. Mr. Branson turned his attention over to Brooke.

"Brooke, can you tell me what genera originated from _The Castle of Otranto_?" Mr. Branson asked. Pff, that's easy. "The castle genre?" Brooke asked. Wow, I think Nina Patterson, queen that is of all evil, is rubbing off on Brooke. I could tell that Brooke is a sweetheart, but the more she hangs out with Nina, she becomes more and more like her. "The Gothic genre." Kieran and I said in unison. Everyone had turned either to Kieran or me. "Thank you." Mr. Branson said before he sat down. "Guys, look, I get it. Nobody wants to sit around, reading 500 pages of monks and curses, but nobody's forcing you to watch The Walking Dead." Mr. Branson said. "Ooh, is The Walking Dead gonna be on the midterm?" Jake asked.

Wow, I was right. He's an idiot.

"Zombies are not literature, Jake." Emma said. "Why not?" Kieran said. Wait, was he staring at Emma this entire time? "George Romero, Horace Walpole, it's all the same bones." Kieran said. "Or the same in the rotting flesh." I said with a smirk. "Kieran and Ireland are right. Gothic genre is all over TV right now. You have American Horror Story, Bates Motel, Hannibal…" Mr. Branson listed off. My phone buzzed. I saw that it was a text from Noah.

 **To: Ireland Hawthorne**  
 **From: Noah Foster**

 _ **Thinking about Evan Peters?**_

I knew that he was texting that as Mr. Branson was listing off some of my favorite TV shows. So, I texted Noah back.

 **To: Noah Foster**  
 **From: Ireland Hawthorne**

 **What do u think?**

I sent the text and I looked over at Noah and he mouthed 'Touche'. I smirked. "What about Texas Chainsaw or Halloween?" Jake asked. I facepalmed. "They are slasher movies." I said as I turned to look at Jake. "You must be an idiot to not know the difference." I said as I turned back up front. "Ireland's right. You can't do a slasher movie as a TV series." Noah added in. Noah and I looked over at Mr. Branson and he told us to explain more through his expression. I decided to let Noah start. Out of the trio that consists of Noah, Audrey and I, Noah and I are the horror movie geeks. Well, I'm also a comic book geek as well.

"Well, think about it. You know, girl and her friends arrive at the dance, the camp, the deserted town, whatever…" Noah started. "Then, the killer takes them out one by one. Ninety minutes later, the sun comes up as the survivor girl sits in the back of an ambulance, watching her friends' bodies wheel pass." I continued to explain. "Slasher movies burn bright and fast. TV needs to stretch things out." Noah continued to explain. "And when the first body is found, it's a matter of time before the bloodbath commences." I finished off as soon as the bell rang.

 _'Nina Patterson's death is a great loss. If you've seen a grief counselor, then you are free to go home.'_ I heard over the PA.

This is so stupid. Why the fuck do I have to be here? Nina Patterson was a plastic bitch who has been making everyone miserable. I'm glad she's dead so she could rule Hell with her well-deserved throne.

"This wifi sucks. Cops aren't sayin' much. Her mom found the body, the victim at foul play, I need the gory details." the dumbass known as Jake Fitzgerald said. "Hello, miss, why are we here?" Noah asked, gesturing to him and I. "That's the mandatory part of mandatory grief counseling." Emma said. "No, but seriously, I feel shock, mild interest. Not grief." Noah said. I shrugged. "I feel shocked that it took them that long." I said.

I'm about to admit something...Nina Patterson was the reason why I had gone into depression.

In the 7th grade, my mom had died due to breast cancer. After my mom died, my dad began to be an alcoholic. But when I was in 10th grade, 3 years after my mom's death, he hung himself. A day later after my dad hung himself, Nina had told me that I should die, just like my parents...and let's just say I gave her a broken arm, a black eye, a busted lip and a whole lot of bruises. What she said to me went to far and I went to extreme lengths as to almost killing myself, but Audrey and Noah stopped me. It had took a long time for Audrey and Noah to be the shoulders to lean on, but they know that I am not gonna be some pathetic little girl anymore. And, I have been living on my own ever since with either Audrey's parents or Noah's parents checking up on me every once in awhile and helping me with finances.

"Guys, Nina was murdered in cold blood. Do you not even care?" Riley asked. "It just doesn't seem real." Emma said. "Look, I don't wanna be blunt, but you guys see how Nina is and I see how Nina is. But I know that she will always be that little plastic, cold-hearted, pathetic little bitch that has ruined my life and my friends' lives." I said, gesturing over to Noah. Noah just nodded in agreement. "Here we go. One of Nina's neighbors tweeted that was sliced ear to ear. The press is all over this. They're playing the whole 'maybe Brandon James is back' angle." Jake said. I froze. My parents are two of the survivors of the Brandon James killing spree and so was Emma's dad. "Brandon James is dead." Emma and I said in unison, but I think I have snapped at that and then Emma walked out. "Who's Brandon James?" I heard Kieran asked. We all looked at him. Was he here this entire time?

"Uh, he killed a bunch of students 20 years ago. He cut some others up. This is him." Noah started as he showed Kieran a picture of Brandon James. "Emma's dad got stabbed, he almost died. So did Ireland's parents." Noah added. "Don't bring it up." I muttered, referencing how my parents survive the Brandon James attacks. "He had Proteus Syndrome, like The Elephant Man. People say he was a monster, but I think he was bullied and beaten into one." Noah said. "Of course." I said, agreeing with Noah. "And you know all of this why?" Kieran asked. "Noah, your inner fangirl is gonna show." I muttered. I heard a chuckle and when I turned, I saw Jake staring at me with a smirk that would make most girls lose their minds…

But not me.

I just gave Jake a blank stare and I turn my attention back to Noah, Kieran and Riley, who was intrigued on our conversation. "You know how some guys like sports? He likes serial killers and Brandon James is his Dallas Cowboys." I said. Then Noah and I thoroughly explain it all. "He was the classic case of the deformed kid who lived in the shed. His mom homeschooled him, his dad was ashamed of him. The only person who cared was his older brother, Troy." I began to explain. "Whenever he went out, he wore this post-stomped surgical mask. They tried to fix his face a few times, never really worked." Noah continued. "What made him start killing people?" Riley asked.

"Rumor is that he fell in love. But according to Troy, when I say love, Troy really meant obsessed. He wrote her anonymous love letters, made her little carvings, you know where I'm going with that." I said. "Brandon found her at the Halloween Dance. He got up the nerve to talk to her. It went okay, at first, but then a bunch of drunk jocks jumped him. They thought they were saving her from a monster." Noah continued. "After a lifetime of taking it, something in Brandon snapped. He killed five students and by the time the manhunt ended at Wren Lake, the girl agreed to meet him. Nobody never knew who she was." I continued and I was right.

No one would understand the mystery of Daisy.

The next day, there is a big manhunt going on for Nina's boytoy, Tyler. If Tyler was the one who killed Nina, then he's a genius. Guess he finally got his head out from between her legs.

Audrey and I were talking about random shit but then I froze when a familiar voice called out our names. "Hey, Audrey, Ireland." I heard and when I look up, it was Emma. Emma, Audrey and I were the best of friends since we were little. Some might even called us 'The Three Musketeers'. But when Emma became more popular, the more that we weren't friends with Emma anymore. When Emma joined Nina's clique, I'm sure that Emma is not as good as Nina.

"Hi...Emma." Audrey said, suspiciously. I wouldn't blame her. Then it came to an awkward silence...until I broke it up. "Okay, bye!" I said, sarcastically. "Wait, do you two wanna go to a party tonight? We're having a send off for Nina…" Emma started before I cut her off. "If it's anything involving Nina, then cut me out." I said. "Ireland just hear me out." Emma said. I just huffed out a sigh and glared at her. "Plus, I'm kind of grounded. There was this video that went around. You saw it, I saw it, Ireland saw it and everyone else saw it." Audrey said, her sarcasm showing. "Uh, it starts at 9 at Wren Lake and you can bring whoever you want, but no pressure. Maybe I'll see you there." Emma said before she went back to her friends. "I swear, if this is some plan of Emma trying to humiliate us, I'm taking my savings from work and I am leaving Lakewood." I said. "Like you would stay in Lakewood after you graduate." Audrey said. I smirked as we walked to our next class.

I have a bad feeling about this party

* * *

 **JAKE'S POV:**

For some reason, I could not stop staring at the beautiful, petite brunette that's with that lesbian, Audrey and was talking to Emma. How is someone beautiful like her hang around people like Audrey and Noah? I was snapped out of my daze as Brooke was snapping her fingers in front of me. "What?" I snapped. "You were staring at Ireland Hawthorne." Brooke said. I was utterly confused. "Who?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, Emma told me about her. She only sticks with the two friends of her's. Wears Chuck Taylors most, or all, of the time. She has been a fan of horror/stalker movies and comic books since the dawn of time. Doesn't really like popular people." Will said. "So, she's kind of a hot geek of some sorts?" I asked. "I don't even know Ireland except for that anger problem she has." Riley said. "What anger problem?" I asked. "Rumor has it when Ireland gets angry, she goes…" Brooke said, kind of trailing off as she was doing the crazy hand motion.

So, beautiful girl with cute geeky obsessions and has a sexy anger problem?

Looks like this Ireland Hawthorne girl is more intriguing than I thought.

* * *

 **IRELAND'S POV:**

I groaned. "Why are we even doing this?" I asked Noah. It was his idea to go to this party. He knows how much I don't like popular people! "C'mon. Relax, Ireland." Noah said as he, Audrey and I were coming up towards Brooke's house. "If we're gonna get bitched out at for being at this party, I'm blaming you." I said as we got in. Then, Brooke came up to us.

"Hi, Audrey. How are you?" Brooke asked, fakely. "Good. Thanks, you know Noah and Ireland." Audrey said. "I have a little place like this in the Hamptons." Noah said, sarcastically and Brooke laughed, fakely. "Okay, that's funny. Food and drinks are over there and suits in the cabana if you wanna swim." Brooke said and Jake had came up behind her. "But suits are completely optional." Jake said, looking at me in a perverted way. I could tell that Audrey is embarrassed, so I stepped up and gave my signature crazy glare over at Jake. "Look, jackass. If you don't want your little friend to be crushed by my knee, or foot, or both, I suggest for you to get the fuck out of our way." I said, walking past him and bumping him with my shoulder, harshly. Everyone was now looking at Audrey.

"Yeah, I kissed a girl!" Audrey snapped as she stormed past everyone. "Yeah, star of the viral video. She kissed a girl. We'll be outside." Noah said as he followed Audrey. "Wow, I was right. Everyone here are more homophobic little pricks than I thought. If any one of you start messing with Audrey, you're visiting your plastic surgeon for god knows how many times it would be." I snapped as I followed Noah and Audrey.

I don't know how I got here, but I guess I'm here. Audrey and I are now with Brooke, Will and Emma. "So, Audrey, Ireland, having a good time?" Brooke asked. "Desperately wanting to get out of here." I said, then Audrey hits my arm with the back of her hand. "Um, yeah, I guess. Sorry, what Ireland means is that we don't know why we're at a memorial for someone who made our lives miserable since 4th grade." Audrey said, gesturing to her and I. "Yeah, Nina could be a first class bitch, but it's weird. I keep on waiting on her to show up." Emma said. "Yep, drunk, manic, amped up till 11." Brooke listed off. "Always driving us crazy. It's better off she's gone." Will said. "Will, are you saying that you're glad that she's dead?" Emma asked. "No- I was saying our lives will be a little more sane now." Will asked. "Wow, I thought I was a psychotic bitch." I muttered to Audrey, who chuckled. Brooke scoffed. "Your's will certainly be a little less complicated." Brooke said. Emma had a disbelieving look etched on her face, Brooke had an innocent look etched onto her face and Will was glaring at Brooke. Emma stood up and left and Will went after her. I whistled, awkwardly as I awkwardly left.

I was going inside and then all of the sudden, I was picked up from behind and I was shoved into a dark, small closet and I could hear them barricade the door to prevent me from getting out. All of the flashbacks are coming back...my dad being drunk and his...punishments that are basically a small room...which caused me to be claustrophobic. I began freaking out and tears were rolling down my face as I was trying to get out. I frantically get my phone out and I called Audrey. _"Ireland, where are you?"_ Audrey asked. "H-Help." I said, choking through my tears. _"Ireland! What's going on?!"_ Audrey asked. "I-I'm locked i-in a cl-closet. I-I can't get out!" I sobbed out. _"Hold on, Ireland!"_ Audrey said as she hung up. I just shrank down to a sitting position, sobbing then I could hear the door being unbarricaded and the door opened.

I quickly gotten out of the closet and I hugged Audrey really tightly. "Thank you." I said, my voice raspy because of the screaming. "C'mon. We're getting Noah and we're getting the hell out of here." Audrey said. As we were walking outside, Audrey spoke up. "How even did you end up in a barricaded closet?" Audrey asked. "It was probably one of the jocks for a cruel joke for them." I said, wiping my tears. "Why am I not surprised?" Audrey muttered. Then I saw someone from afar.

"Is that Noah?" I asked. He was on the shore near Wren Lake and he was drenched. "Noah?" Audrey asked for clarification as we went over by him. Noah was shivering and a towel was wrapped around him. "Your friends are great, Emma. Thanks for the invite." Audrey said, coldly. "Looks like you're as bad as the rest of them." I said as we were about to leave. I could see Jake and the rest of the jocks laughing. "Excuse me, I have to do some business to take care of." I said. I walked over by Jake and his dumb jocks that he calls friends. He smirked at me and I smirked to but that changed to anger as I low blowed him. "That's for Noah." I said as I laughed, maniacally as I skipped away from them and the party.

I made it home to my apartment and someone had left a envelope on the kitchen table labeled…

 _ **Ireland Hawthorne**_

I opened up the envelope and it says…

 _I'm coming for you._

I shrugged that off as I was going to bed, thinking that is some cruel joke.

The next day, Audrey and I were walking up the school then I saw Sheriff Hudson approach Noah. When the Sheriff walked away from Noah, Audrey and I looked at each other with suspicious looks. So, when we got inside of school, we approached Noah.

"Hey, what was that about?" Audrey asked. "I'm guessing that he's convinced that Tyler killed Nina. He's gonna ask everybody so why not start with the genius IQ outcast with a serial killer fetish." Noah replied. "They could've possibly think that you killed Nina?" Audrey asked. "Why not? I hated the way she treated you and Ireland." Noah said. Then Riley approached us. "Hey, so you never told me how it ends." Riley said. Audrey and I were looking at each other with small smirks. I could sense that Riley is like a little cinnamon roll and that she is too sweet. She seems like she is totally into Noah and Noah feels the same. "Uh, how what ends?" Noah asked. "The town's horror story. Does Tyler really kill Nina or is Brandon James back?" Riley asked. Noah looked at Audrey and I and we winked at him before leaving.

The day went by fast and I was working at the mall. Hot Topic to be more specific. I was stocking the shelves and one of my co-workers came up to me. "Hey, Ireland. There's someone who needs to talk to you." she said. I looked over and Emma was standing near the entrance of Hot Topic. "Go. I'll cover for you." she said. I sighed as I walked over to Emma and we walked away from the store.

"You need to talk to me, so talk." I said. "I couldn't sleep last night and it has something between you, me and Audrey." Emma said and I got a suspicious look. "What is it that you want from me, Em? There's no you, me and Audrey anymore. Ever since you joined Nina's clique. You may have invited Audrey and I to Brooke's party but I really think that we won't be going to some spa to get some facial and get mani-pedis." I said. "I'm not Brooke." Emma protested. "Then give it time." I snapped. Then Emma changed to a different subject.

"I didn't even know you worked at the mall." Emma said. "It's one of the three jobs that I have. And most of the reason why I have to pay off my rent." I said. "Look, Ireland, I know that you hate me…" Emma said. "I don't hate you, Em. I just strongly dislike you. You said you wanted to talk, you just had your talk." I said as I went back into the store to finish off my shift.

As I was working, my phone buzzed, signalling a text. I looked at the home screen and was about to get paranoid at what I saw.

 **To: Ireland Hawthorne**  
 **From: Unknown**

 _ **You can't hide from me forever, Ireland. Had a fun talk?**_

Was he/she watching me?


	2. Hello, Emma

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **TellatrixForever: Thank you. And let's find out.**

 **The Shadow Next To You: Thank you**

* * *

Audrey had told me that Rachel has been getting a lot of hate on the internet that was regarding to the video of her and Audrey making out, which had been resulted on getting removed for content. Audrey had told me that Rachel cuts herself and she is also in depression. I can't help but feel sorrow for Rachel because I have been down that path and Rachel shouldn't do this to herself. Rachel shouldn't put herself down and I feel bad for Rachel that she has to go to that bitch invasion of a Catholic school.

I just finished listening to the _Autopsy of a Crime_ podcast with Piper Shaw when we arrived at the school fence that is covered in flowers and mourning for Nina. In the picture of Nina, she seems as if she were an innocent girl where in actuality, she had devil horns. " _I miss you Nina Bobina. Rest in Prada. Love, Miranda."_ Noah red off from one of the cards as Audrey was taping the whole thing. "Isn't that the girl Nina fat-shamed into some questionable Guatemalan liposuction?" Noah asked. I scoffed. "Wouldn't surprise me." I said. "Sounds like our Nina." Audrey muttered.

I continued to read off the cards that were mourning the death of Nina. There were some cards that were exposing Nina for who she really is. I have gotten a card and got a pen out and wrote down, ' _Have a blast in hell, Queen Bitch of the Seven Seas. Pun intended'_ and I put it on the fence. "Careful, Ireland. Nina might take that as a complement." Noah said, sarcastically. "Not complementing, just telling, or in this case writing, the truth." I said. "How do you describe Nina's relationship with the other students?" I heard a familiar voice. We turned around and there was a brunette wearing glasses talking to one of the teachers at school. She was holding a phone with a little microphone on top. Wait, is that Piper Shaw? "As you can see, she was loved. Very popular." the teacher said. As soon as the interview was done, she was walking towards us.

"Hi guys, I'm Piper Shaw. I'm doing a story for…" Piper started but then Noah finished off. "Autopsy of a Crime." Noah finished. "Yeah, your show is completely addictive." Noah said. "Thank you. Fellow crime geek." Piper said. "Totally." Noah replied. "I'm Noah Foster. This is Audrey and Ireland." Noah said. Audrey just waved. "She's shy." Noah said. Piper turned her attention on me. "Your parents are Dennis and Priscilla Hawthorne, right?" Piper asked. "Yeah. Sorry, it's kind of a touchy subject for me." I said, awkwardly. I don't like talking about my parents that much, most likely because they are dead. Then, Piper turned to Audrey. "You look very familiar." Piper said. "You probably saw my video." Audrey said. Piper quickly changes the subject.

"So, I'm trying to get past all of the faux-BFF BS and get a clear picture of the real Nina Patterson. Did any of you know her?" Piper asked. Finally, someone who has common sense. I don't believe the faux-best friend facade. "Yeah. Nina was a stone-cold bitch who got what she deserved." Audrey said. "That is pretty clear." Piper commented. "Can I quote you on that?" Piper asked. "No, she's just saying words." Noah said, but I could tell that he was lying. "What about you?" Piper asked me. "Honestly, it's everything Audrey said 100% clearly. Nina ruined my life, she ruined my friends' lives. I respect that people can have their own opinions but she'll always be Lakewood's resident bitch." I said. "Wow. That is pretty clear." Piper commented then she turned to Noah. "And what about you? Did you have any thoughts on Nina's murder?" Piper asked. "You know, a few…" Noah started but was interrupted by someone.

"Someone's ass is toast!" I heard. I turned to see Jake storming towards us. "But some other time sounds good." Noah said, quickly as Audrey, Noah and I were walking away, quickly. What the fuck is going on? "Noah?" I heard Jake asked. "What's up?" Noah asked, nervously. "Was it you nerd? Was this payback for the lake?" Jake asked. "Was what payback?" Noah asked. "My truck. It went viral." Jake said as he showed a picture of his phone and it was of his truck with the word 'DOOSH' painted on it. I was trying so hard to hold back my laughter. "Well, I mean, you know…" Audrey started. "Can it, les-beast." Jake said as he pins Noah to one of the posts at school. "Hey, leave him alone!" I exclaimed. "You know anything about this?" Jake asked. "No. But, you know, it is a sad statement of the decline of our public schools." Noah said. "That's the wrong answer." Jake snarled as he's now holding Noah by the neck. "Whoa! I swear I didn't touch your truck." Noah said. "If I find out you were lying, I swear to God you are dead." Jake said. "I believe you." Noah said. Jake pats Noah on the cheek, harshly before he left.

"I swear to God, he's gonna get a repeat of what happened at the party." I muttered as Audrey closes her camera. "Misspelling douche was an interesting choice." Audrey said. "Yeah, well I should've used the spray stuff. I got paint all over me. I looked like Carrie at prom by the time I got home." Noah said. We both chuckled as we continued to walk into school.

I was walking down the halls with Audrey because Mr. Branson wanted to speak with Noah before class started. "So, Emma came over to my house…" Audrey told me. "Emma showed up at Hot Topic, wanting to talk to me as well." I added. "Anyways, she wanted to talk about what happened at the party. The she fessed up that Nina was the one taping Rachel and I." Audrey continued. "Why didn't that surprise me." I muttered. "No, here's the beauty of it. She was at the parking lot with Nina." Audrey said. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Dead." Audrey replied. "She told me that she didn't knew that I worked at the mall." I said. "Did you tell her that it's one of your three part-time jobs?" Audrey asked. I nodded, looking down at the ground. "Hey, you worked your ass off to get where you belong." Audrey said. "You know what, yeah. Hell yeah, that I worked my ass off." I said as we got to her locker. Then all of the sudden, Emma came over. "Audrey, can we please talk?" Emma asked. "I'll see you later, Audrey." I said as I went over to my locker. Then, Noah appeared.

"What did Mr. Branson want from you?" I asked. "He was just impressed with us speaking up in class." Noah replied, simply. "Okay, so for your plan for the weekend...you get off of work at 6 and you get home around 6:30-7…" Noah started. "Yep, then I'll order the pizza at 7:30 and you, Audrey and Rachel will come over at 8 and the rest of the evening is consisted of us watching horror movies." I said. "Do you think it's a good idea to watch horror movies after what happened to Nina?" Noah asked. "Yeah, but we need a distraction. And what other distraction than a movie marathon?" I said. "Now, I'm curious to meet Rachel." Noah muttered. "I don't even know if Rachel's coming. She hasn't replied to any of my texts." I said then all of a sudden, my phone went off and milliseconds later, Noah's phone and everyone else's phones went off. And what I saw on my phone made me pale.

It was a gif of Nina's dead body in a pool with someone wearing a hoodie with the Brandon James mask and that in red text said 'PAYBACK'S A BITCH' and it was a gif.

"Okay, now that's brutal." I muttered. "And that's the Brandon James mask." Noah muttered as well.

I was studying for my mid-term in the library then I could sense someone sit down next to me. I looked up and it was Jake. "Ireland, right?" Jake asked as I looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "You know, I just...heard of you." Jake said. I just went down to my notes. "Okay, so are you going to the game?" Jake asked. I scoffed. "For what?" I asked. "To cheer on The Jake himself." Jake said as he spreads his arms out wide with a panty-dropping smile. "Here's the problem...I don't like you." I said as I packed up my stuff and left the library.

I made it to Language Arts as the bell rang. "All right, guys, you know, phones down." Mr. Branson said. "But, the Brandon James gif puts us on the map, Mr. B. I mean, we've got like seven of the top ten trending hashtags right now." Jake said. "You know, maybe you should focus more on your studies and less on Lakewood's web-buzz." Mr. Branson said. I smirked. Well played, Mr. Branson. "Who can resist a murder selfie?" Jake asked. "Which is what the killer is counting on." Noah and I said in unison. We now looked over at Mr. Branson. "All right, Will Graham, what is this killer's design?" Mr. Branson asked and Noah did his thing again.

"Well, murder's a lonely game, you know. I mean, say you're the killer, okay. You sneak into Nina's house, you skulk around and scare her and then you kill her. Boom! But then what? You take a victory lap around the pool? You just stand there, watching the blood spread out in the water, thinking your crazy guy thoughts." Noah started. "Creepy monolog alert." I heard Brooke mutter across the class. "So maybe it's no good if he's the only one that's watching." Riley said. "Exactly, yeah!" Noah said. "Uh, it's the age of Instagram and YouTube and Tumblr. I mean, we need to share the things we do or it's like it never happened." Noah explained then Mr. Branson cuts Noah off. "Riley, phones off." Mr. Branson said. "Sorry, Mr. B. My friend from St. Mary's texted. A girl that goes there died." Riley said. My eyes widened.

Rachel goes to St. Mary's.

I looked over at Audrey and she has a horrified look etched onto her face. "No way. Who was it?" Brooke asked. "How'd it happen?" Jake asked. Audrey was checking her phone during the questions. "It doesn't say." Riley said. "I'm sorry to hear that, Riley. Uh, why don't we get back to..." Mr. Branson said but was cut off by Audrey. "I have, uh, to go to the bathroom." Audrey said as she quickly got out of the classroom. "Actually, let's...Let's all take a minute." Mr. Branson said.

Class went by quickly when the bell rang. I was the first one to get out of the classroom and I eventually found Audrey. She looked miserable. "She's gone." Audrey said with her eyes welling up with tears and a tear actually escaping. I gasped as my eyes filled up with tears. "Oh, my God." I gasped out. Flashbacks were coming back to me, but then it stopped when Emma came up to us. "Audrey, is everything okay?" Emma asked. "I called Rachel to check on her. Her mom answered her phone. They found her hanging from her ceiling fan." Audrey said, trying to hold back tears. "She's dead." Audrey finished as she walked off. "Look, Audrey told me what happened between you and her. Looks like all preps and jocks are the same." I said as I walked off.

I was sitting next to Audrey and then Noah came up to us, sighing. "Hey, you, you going home?" Noah asked. "Uh, my dad's coming to pick me up. I am officially distraught." Audrey said. "Right. Um...I'm sorry about Rachel." Noah said. "Same here, man." I said. "Yeah, well, uh, our relationship wasn't even legal under the bylaws of Lakewood Municipal Code, so…" Audrey said, lightly with slight sarcasm. "Gay rights joke." Noah said, chuckling lightly. Noah just puts an arm around Audrey as I hugged her.

After school, I was at work at a comic book store. "You good closing up?" one of my co-workers asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I said as he left. I locked the door and I could've sworn that I heard something. "Hey, whoever it is, you need to leave right now." I called out. But nobody came out. I jumped a little when my phone bleats out the ringtone. "Hello…" I said, suspiciously. " _Geez, Ireland. You make it sound like I'm a serial killer."_ I heard Audrey's sarcastic voice. I sighed out in relief. "Thank God, it's you. I've been hearing something in the store." I said. " _Looks like you're taking the whole psycho bitch thing to a whole new level."_ Audrey said, sarcastically again. "Real funny." I said, sarcastically while rolling my eyes. " _Okay, listen. I'm not going to school tomorrow. I'm gonna be at the library making a video in the remembrance of Rachel. I was just wondering if you could sing a song for the video."_ Audrey said. The only people that know about me singing is Audrey, Rachel and Noah. According to them, they claim that I am a good singer. "Yeah, sure." I said. " _Thanks. I owe you one."_ Audrey said. "See you later." I said before I hung up.

I was getting ready to get back to my apartment then I heard my phone go off again. "Audrey, I told you that I would…" I started but then I got cut off from the person on the other line. " _Hello, Ireland."_ the other line said. The voice was raspy and I could tell that it was a voice modulator. "Uh, hi. Who are you?" I asked. " _Guess. You really think no one knows you, don't you, Ireland."_ the voice said. "I prefer it that way. If you're trying to pull a Ghostface, then I advise you to be more clever." I said as I hung up. I sighed as I finally got out of the store. Throughout the rest of the night, I was paranoid on the walk home and I couldn't sleep through the duration of the night.

After taking a bottle of 5-hour energy, I made it to school and made it to their private recording studio. I decided to cover ' _There's A Ghost'_ by Fleurie. I had pressed record and I began to sing while playing my guitar that I brought along.

 _There's a ghost, she's wearing my face  
_ _At parties, she introduced with my name  
_ _Just a skeleton of bone  
_ _Wearing nothing but clothes  
_ _And she's paralyzing_

 _The human soul is a treacherous place  
_ _Beneath the mask we wear a dark and twisted labyrinth laid  
_ _Secrets locked and closets closed  
_ _Never surface while we keep composed  
_ _Come out of hiding_

 _Oh, oh, oh  
_ _Oh, oh, oh_

 _There's a sound, it's haunting my dream  
_ _Like children laughing in the distance and  
_ _I don't know what it means  
_ _Am I afraid to be alone, that nobody will ever  
_ _Know this death I'm dying?_

 _Oh, oh, oh  
_ _Oh, oh, oh  
_ _Oh, oh, oh  
_ _Oh, oh, oh_

 _There's a heartbeat under my floorboards  
_ _Charging me guilty and I don't know what for  
_ _There's a blackbird over my door singing  
_ _Nevermore, nevermore, nevermore, nevermore_

I got out of the studio and I pressed the stop button and then I heard slow clapping. I looked up and it was…

You guessed it.

Jake Fitzgerald.

"Wow, I didn't even know that the school had a recording studio." Jake said. "I'm not in the mood, Fitzgerald. What the hell do you want?" I snapped. "Easy, babe." Jake said. "Call me babe again and your little man parts are gonna get a repeat of what happened at Wren Lake." I said. "I was right. You're sexy when you're pissed." Jake said. I sighed in irritation. "What do you want?" I asked. "Are you coming to the game or not?" Jake asked. I groaned. "Like I said last time...why?" I asked. "To support me." Jake said with a cocky smirk. "I said it once and I'll say it again, I don't like you and I don't wanna support the people who calls my friend a les-beast, who dropped my other friend off of Wren Lake and who had barricaded me in a closet." I snapped. "Look, Ireland. I'm not what I look like on the outside, so please. Come to the game...for me." Jake said.

Later that day, I sent the recording over to Audrey and she had posted the video. The video was really beautiful. Jake kept bugging me about going to the game until I said fine. So, now, Audrey, Noah and I are at the school, making our way to the gym. "I thought you don't go to school sporting events." Noah said. "I don't. Jake just kept harassing me until I said yes." I said. "Fitzgerald?" Noah asked. "You guessed it." I said. "Then yet again, I do see him staring at you." Noah said. I turned to look at him. "What?" I asked for clarification. "Nothing." Noah said, quickly. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." I said. Noah turned to Audrey. "You sure you're up for filming game highlights? 'Cause Ireland or I would be happy to do it." Noah requested and I nodded in agreement. "I need the distraction." Audrey said.

"So, Riley still hasn't texted me back." Noah said, switching the subject as we made it to Audrey's locker. It was so cute seeing Noah having a crush on Riley. "I went full geek, with the stargazing app, right? Gosh, I wish there was, like, a line on a gauge somewhere." Noah went on and then his phone went off. Noah checked his phone. "Game on." Noah said then he looked at Audrey and I. "Or, you know, I mean, I can totally stay and keep your batteries charged." Noah said. "Go. I can do this." Audrey said. Then Noah looked at me. "No one's holding you back. You have other batteries to charge." I said. "You two are the definition of da bomb." Noah said before he left. "Hmm. Make good choices." Audrey called down. "Have fun." I said as Audrey closed her locker and we went towards the gym.

Audrey and I walked in as Mayor Maddox was speaking and Audrey got her camera out. "...It has been an emotional week for Lakewood with the loss of lovely young souls in our community, Nina Patterson and Rachel Murray." Mayor Maddox started as Audrey looked down. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Let's have a moment of silence." the mayor said as Audrey puts away her camera.

After the moment of silence, the game started. We are winning 17-12. Jake was really good, I'll admit. Then the game went on and the Lancers ended up winning 47-46. Almost everyone's leaving and Jake came up to me. "Hey, so you finally did show up." Jake said. "I'll see you later." Audrey whispered as she closed up her camera and left. "Yep. I'll admit, you played a good game." I said. "Thanks. I'm extremely honored that it came from a beautiful girl like you." Jake said with a genuine smile. I had blushed a faint pink. "Uh, you're welcome. I gotta get back to my apartment. I'll see you later." I said as I left the gym.

Audrey and I were checking out the game highlights then Emma came up to us. "Hi." Emma said, awkwardly. "I, uh, I liked the film you made for Rachel. And the song that you covered, Ireland." Emma said, awkwardly. "Thanks." Audrey and I said in unison. "It was just some clips." Audrey said. "And it was a cover." I said as we began to left, but Emma followed us. "It was really beautiful." Emma said. "Look, I...I know that Rachel had some issues…" Emma started. "What, the cutting? Let me guess, you're gonna tell us that she killed herself because she was depressed." Audrey said. "No, no!" Emma protested. "I did this, okay? Whether the video was a tiny part of it or the thing that pushed her over the edge, I am taking full responsibility." Emma said. My look had soften. I can't believe that she would seriously blame herself for this. "You two have every reason to hate me." Emma finished before she left. Audrey and I looked at each other with the same expression before we left.

I came back to my apartment, where I was greeted by my French Bulldog, Harley. "Hi, baby." I cooed as I picked up Harley. And I spot a note on the table. I picked it up and it said…

 _I know who you really are._


	3. Wanna Play A Game?

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **TellatrixForever: Thank you**

 **The Shadow Next To You: Thank you. And the whole 'psycho bitch' thing is totally between Ireland, Audrey and Noah**

 **Guest: Thank you**

 **Phoenix: I did**

 **RHatch89: Thanks**

 **gragner: Thanks**

 **Emmettluver2010: Thanks**

* * *

When it comes to an occasion that is an emergency, I would wear a dress with shoes that are not converse...like at Rachel's wake.

I was with Audrey for the emotional support. "I'll be right back." Audrey muttered to me as she walked away. I was talking with Rachel's parents and I didn't know that Rachel was actually intimidated by Audrey. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw Emma. When Emma made eye contact with me, she looked relieved and she came over by me as Rachel's parents were walking away from me. "Have you seen Audrey? I need to tell you two something." Emma said. I sighed. "Follow me." I said as we went through the house, up the stairs and into Rachel's room. When Emma and I went into Rachel's room, Audrey looked like she was going to hang herself.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked and that broke Audrey's train of thought and as Emma tried to get her off of Rachel's bed, but Audrey slapped Emma's hands away. "Were you just trying to…" Emma started but Audrey cuts her off. "No. I was...I was just testing to see if it's even possible." Audrey said. "Okay, Emma. You found Audrey, you found me. Now, can you please tell me what you're doing at Rachel's wake?" I asked. "Rachel didn't kill herself." Emma said. Audrey and I looked at each other with confused glances before looking back at Emma. "What?" we asked in unison. "My mom found something in the autopsy. The sheriff's opening a murder investigation." Emma said. Audrey was nodding. "I knew it. I knew Rachel wouldn't kill herself. But who would want to kill her?" Audrey asked. "I don't know." Emma replied, softly. "I'm really sorry, I've gotta go. I wanted you to hear it from me." Emma said, softly, doing her little hair twirl thing when she was hiding something. When Emma was about to leave, I stopped her. "Are you fucking serious, Emma? You did your hair twirl thing whenever you're hiding something. What's going on?" I asked.

Emma told us to meet her down at the coffee house that she works at. Apparently, Emma was getting the same phone calls as I'm getting. "At first, I thought it was just some loser playing with this new voice changer app on his phone. But he won't leave me alone." Emma said. "I thought it was just some guy who's trying to pull a Ghostface from Scream, but it already looks like he's fucking up the original Ghostface." I muttered, but Emma heard me. "You're getting the calls too?" Emma asked. I nodded. "Plus, I think he broke into my apartment to leave these creepy letters on the counter." I said. "So, you two think some deranged stalker killed Rachel to hurt one of you?" Audrey asked. "Even though it sounds deranged, but this guy acted like he knew Emma." I said, kind of agreeing with Emma. "He said he wanted to show me the truth." Emma added. "Well, he keeps on trying to expose me to the world or something." I added then I turned to Emma. "Have you told your mom?" I asked. "I was going to, but she's the one he told me not to trust." Emma replied.

"What if you wrote him back?" Audrey asked. I knew what Audrey is talking about, but Emma looks confused. "What?" Emma asked. "If this psycho did kill Rachel, I wanna know the reason why." Emma said. "You told us that he DMd you, right?" I asked. "Yeah." Emma replied. "He opened a line. Let's direct message his ass back. Emma pulled out her phone and was typing something on her phone. Emma then showed us the direct message that she was going to send to the unknown person that said, _**'I know you killed Rachel. tell me why'**_ and then she sent it. I sighed. "Now we wait." I said.

Then the next day at school, I was in Language Arts and I noticed that Mr. Branson was frantically looking around for something and that Brooke was looking at him. It doesn't even take a genius to know that Brooke is having an affair with Mr. Branson. "See, Aristotle asked, 'Why are we here? What is the meaning of life in the face of death?'." Mr. Branson started. "Bet Tyler's wondering the same right about now." Jake called out. "Thank you, Jake." Mr. Branson said as Jake fistbumps the guy that was sitting next to me. "See, Aristotle also know that volatile relationships, well, they can lead to tragedy." Mr. Branson said. "Looking for something, Mr. B?" Brooke asked. "We're all looking for something, Brooke. See, desire, that's at the heart of drama. Desire for love. Power. Money. I'm talking about Jason and Medea. Talkin' about Anthony and Cleopatra. I'm talking about Emma and Kieran." Mr. Branson said, pointing out Emma and Kieran. "Excuse me?" Emma asked. She sounded hella confused.

"I'm splitting you all into pairs. Uh, you and your partner will choose a dramatic scene to perform in class. Now, let's not just limit ourselves. We can...choose something contemporary, like movies. Audrey, Will and Brooke." Mr. Branson said. "If you suggest the pool scene from _Wild Things_ , I will end you." Audrey said, mostly looking at Will. "Or if that's too much for you attention span, pick a favorite TV show, Riley and Noah." Mr. Branson said. I know that Noah and Riley were giving the obvious lovey dovey looks. "I'll even allow popular fiction, Jake and Ireland." Mr. Branson said. "How about _Fifty Shades of Grey_?" Jake asked, obnoxiously. I turned to him with a glare. "In your dreams, mouth breather." I said. He gave a flirtatious look that made me almost wanna throw up. "Let's get going to the library. I'm gonna pair the rest of you up there. Get going on these selections. Let's go." Mr. Branson said and we all left for the library.

Jake told me that we would meet up after school, so I was sitting on one of the benches when all of the sudden, some jackass is covering my eyes. "Christian Grey's red room of pain awaits you." I heard a familiar voice say in my ear. I knew that it was Jake. I finally got Jake away from me and he sat down next to me. "You're nauseating." I muttered. "So, Game of Thrones, we're doing that." Jake said. "Anything that doesn't do with doing porn in front of Mr. B and the entire class. So, tell you what, I pick the scene and I'll email you the lines. Now go run along with your boyfriend, Will." I said as I gathered up my stuff and left.

I was closing up the local music store and as I was locking up the front entrance, I swore I could've heard something. I turned behind me but all I saw were records, instruments and CDs. I sighed as I went back to close up. Then, my phone went off, signalling a text message.

 **To: Ireland Hawthorne**  
 **From: Unknown**

 _ **Did you just lock me in? Or out?**_

"Whoever is in here, you need to get the hell out. It's closed." I called out. Then my phone went off again.

 **To: Ireland Hawthorne**  
 **From: Unknown**

 _ **You disappoint me, Ireland. I thought you**_  
 _ **were supposed to be the horror movie/**_  
 _ **stalker movie fanatic.**_

I decided to text whoever this is back.

 **To: Unknown**  
 **From: Ireland Hawthorne**

 _ **Texting me now? Are you sure you're not**_  
 _ **fucking up the original serial killers in**_  
 _ **movies?**_

Then, the mystery person texted me back.

 **To: Ireland Hawthorne**  
 **From: Unknown**

 _ **Sometimes, the remake can surpass the**_  
 _ **original**_

That's it. I had dashed out of the store through the back entrance. I was lucky enough to have the store keys with me, so I locked the door with them. When I turned around, there was some fucker in the Brandon James mask and a black cloak who fucking stabbed me in the shoulder. I screamed out in pain. I was running from the fucker and they were following me. As soon as I knew that I would it near the streets, I turned around and I saw the Brandon James wannabe not behind me. I looked down at my shoulder and it is bleeding really badly. I'm probably have to go to the hospital. I walked out of the small alleyway and then I bumped into someone. I began freaking out but then I heard someone. "Ireland, it's just me!" the voice exclaimed. It was Jake. I looked at him and I had sighed in relief. Words could not explain how happy I was to see Jake.

Then, Jake looks at my shoulder. "Holy shit, you're bleeding." Jake breathed out. "That's what happens when you get stabbed." I said. "Get in my truck. I'll drive you to the hospital." Jake said. I went over to his truck and I saw that the 'DOOSH' thing that Noah painted on was all gone. He had drove me to the hospital and I had to get stitches for my stab wound. Thankfully, it didn't do any bad damage. Jake was driving me back to my apartment. "I was thinking...For the whole scene thing in Language Arts...I was thinking if we could do the tree scene in _The Walking Dead_...between Carl and Enid." I said. He looked genuinely surprised. "I know it's not dramatic but it's really intense…" I started to continued but then Jake cuts me off. "You like _The Walking Dead_?" Jake asked. "Yeah. You know, most of us are not short skirts and sexually anorexic." I said. Then we pulled up to the apartment complex. "I'll email you the lines?" I asked. Jake just nodded. I was about to leave but then I stopped.

"You know, you're not as bad as I thought." I said as I got out of the truck.

The next day went by very quickly and then when I knew it, it was dark out. I was playing with Harley when I got a phone call. "Hello." I answered. _"Ireland, y-you have to come down to the police station with Audrey and I."_ I heard. It was Noah and he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "Noah? What happened?" I asked. What he said next made me pale.

 _"Tyler stabbed Riley."_


	4. Aftermath

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **TellatrixForever: Thanks**

 **Emmettluver2010: I did update :)**

 **The Shadow Next To You: Thanks. I don't know what Ireland is hiding, but it'll be revealed sooner than you think**

 **RHatch89: Thanks**

 **s18-dfra090: Thanks**

 **Guest: Thanks. I was really pissed off and crying when Jake was killed off**

* * *

Audrey, Noah and I had ran to the police station. As we arrived, a body was getting wheeled past. Audrey and I were on both sides of Noah. Noah paled as he saw the body getting wheeled past. "Is that Riley?" Noah asked, trying to hold back tears. "Oh, my God." Noah breathed out. Noah turned to Emma. "How did this happen?" Noah asked. "H-How did this happen?" Noah asked again, trying to hold back tears. Then, a cop was walking past us. "Hey! Hey, 'Protect and serve,' my ass! Where was he? She was right here!" Noah was exclaiming. Audrey and I tried to calm him down. "I don't understand. I don't understand. Who would kill her? I need to know." Noah asked. We're all trying to find that out. "Yeah, so do I." Emma said, walking away from us.

The next day, the day had seemed depressed. And when I was hearing Piper's podcast, it was talking about Riley's death and how sorry Piper was for the friends and family of Riley. I decided to only wear a BMO sweatshirt, black leggings and white converse. I also decided to wear black rimmed glasses. I made it to the place that Noah works at and Audrey made it at the same time. We had walked in and Noah was curled up on the couch. "Hey." we said in unison. Noah finally notices us. "Found you." Audrey said as we went over by him. "Did you sleep here last night?" I asked as Audrey handed Noah his coffee. "Thank you." he said, quietly as we sat down next to him on the couch.

My heart breaks for him. I know how much he was in love with Riley. It's so sad to see him in this state. "If by 'sleep,' you mean 'star numbly into space,' then, yeah, I slept." Noah replied. "What are you reading?" Audrey asked. "Uh, highlights from my brief text relationship with Riley." Noah started. "Meet me by the football field…" Noah started. Audrey and I softly chuckled. "That's a really big one." Noah added. "Uh, yes. My mom's on a kale kick." Noah continued. "That's disgusting." Audrey said. "Couldn't agree more." I agreed. "Who would win in a cage match, Lady Gaga or Madonna?" Noah continued. "Oh, definitely Gaga." Audrey commented and I just nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Gaga would totally win, right?" Noah added. "Kick her ass." I said. "Yeah." Noah said as he puts his phone on the table.

"God. I don't know, the Victorians had it right. You know, I wish I had, like, a lock of her hair, or something real." Noah said as Audrey puts her head on Noah's shoulder and I put my head on the other shoulder. "You know, just not pixels." Noah added. "You have memories, though." I muttered. "You know, maybe if I'd punched my V-card, the rules of horror would've kicked in. Maybe I'd be the one that died." Noah said. "I don't think that's how it works." Audrey said. "I would offer to deflower you, but then it would mean that I am taking advantage of your heightened emotional state, and we can't have that." I said. Noah scoffed. "Thank you. Yeah, that's very kind of you." Noah said. "Mmm." I muttered. "Well, I'd rather channel my anguish into something productive. Maybe vigilante justice." Noah said. "Hey, we could team up, 'Bi-curious, Psycho Bitch and The Virgin'." Audrey commented. "Hell yeah, we would kick ass." I said. "That's the world's saddest crime-fighting trio." Noah said. Audrey chuckled and we did our secret little handshake. "Well, come on, virgin. We're going to be late." I said as Audrey and I stood up. "No, you two go. I'm not ready to face reality yet." Noah said.

We made it to town hall and Audrey and I sat behind Emma and Brooke. "How're you holding up, Em?" I asked. Emma turned to me. "I've been better." Emma said, softly. "My dad's got index cards. How could there be talking points today?" Brooke commented as I saw the mayor sorting through index cards. The feedback blares as the mayor speaks up. "Good morning, my friends. I know that we're all still reeling from the events of the past few days. And the loss to our community is something that we will be feeling for the years to come." The mayor started as Audrey started filming. "Sheriff Hudson?" The mayor called as the sheriff came up to the podium. "I know there are a lot of, uh, rumors floating around. And I'm here to tell you what we know. Last night, it appears that Tyler O'Neill attacked Riley Marra outside the sheriff's station and then fled the scene. Riley died of her injuries before paramedics could arrive. Now, security footage shows that her assailant was wearing the same mask as the person who killed Nina Patterson. And that mask was found in the wreckage of Tyler's car. Our ME is running forensic tests to confirm that the body found inside that car is in fact that of Tyler O'Neill's. But I am confident we've got our man. It's over." The sheriff said.

I have a feeling that it's not going to be over by a longshot.

Audrey slammed down her camera and left. I quickly followed her. "Hey, Sheriff." Audrey started. The sheriff turned to us. "Yeah?" The sheriff asked. "What about Rachel Murray? Did Tyler kill her too?" Audrey asked. "Afraid I can't discuss that. We just opened our investigation." The sheriff said. "But you are investigating it, right? You're not just gonna pin it on Tyler to close the case?" I was asking. "No one's pinning anything on anyone." The sheriff said. "Emma, maybe you should take your friends to see one of those grief counselors." The sheriff said as he left. "Hey Audrey, come on. I know." Emma said, to calm down Audrey. "Audrey, Ireland." Emma spoke up. We looked at her. "Look, we're gonna figure this out, I promise." Emma said. "The crazy thing is I kind of wanted it to be Tyler." Audrey said. "I know." Emma said. "I just wanted all of this to be over." I said. "Everyone does. That's what I'm worried about." Emma said. I gave her a suspicious look.

"You think the killer is still out there, don't you?" I asked. "I don't know. I hope not. Even if Tyler did kill Riley and Nina, why would he have been the one harassing me and you? It doesn't make sense." Emma said. I sighed. "You're right." I muttered.

Audrey and I were back at the shop Noah works at and right now, Noah's drinking on the job. "Hey, drinking on the job is a new thing for you." Audrey said as she sets Noah's red cup down. "They can't fire me. I'm the only one who knows how to reset the router." Noah slurred a bit. "At least take it slow." I said. "Noah?"" I heard and when we turned to see who it was, it was Emma. "Emma. Uh, welcome to my nightmare." Noah said. "What's up?" I asked. "I got this in the mail." Emma started as she gets out a yearbook that was set way back into 1994. "I think the killer is sending me some weird message." Emma said. "A yearbook? That's not so weird." Noah said and then he looked into it. "Oh, Holy Manson Family album!" Noah said. "Hey." Audrey and I hissed as we slapped him in the chest with the back of our hands. "Sorry. Just...These were Brandon's victims." Noah said. "He stole the faces." Audrey said. "And then he scratched out my dad's and Ireland's dad's. The two only survivors." Emma said. I gave Emma a suspicious look and as I turned to another page, turns out Emma was right.

My dad's picture was scribbled on and on the yearbook it says,

' _The failures of the relative go to you, Ireland.'_

I paled. "Excuse me." I said, softly as I got out of the store.

After that, I was near the lake with a beautiful view. I texted Jake to meet me here. "Ireland?" I heard someone ask out, breaking me from my thoughts. I turned around and I found Jake. "I got your text. What's up?" he asked. "I just can't stop thinking about it." I said. "About what?" Jake asked. "Riley being gone." I said, tears welling up in my eyes. "Oh, yeah. That Foster kid really liked her, huh?" Jake asked. I nodded. "How's he taking it?" Jake asked. "He's completely disheartened. Wants to kill the guy who did that to Riley." I said. "It's gotta happen to my friends. First Audrey with Rachel, now Noah with Riley?" I asked, more tears going down my cheeks. "Hey, come here." Jake said as he wrapped an arm around me and I sobbed into his shoulder. "Thanks for hearing me be a ranting bitch." I sobbed. Jake just simply chuckled. My sobbing came to an abrupt halt when my phone and Jake's phone went off.

I checked to see what it was and it looked like two familiar figures having sex. "Oh, my God." I said. "That's Emma and Will!" Jake gasped out.


	5. Exposed

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **RHatch89: Thnx**

 **Emmettluver2010: I'll try to make more moments between Jake and Ireland**

* * *

The next day, everyone will not stop talking about the footage of Emma and Will having sex. Audrey told me that it was her and Noah that sent it out but I know that they didn't mean to. I nudged Audrey and pointed over to Emma. Audrey and I went up to Emma and when Audrey called out her name, she broke out of her trance. "Hey." Emma said, softly. "Been there. Totally sucks." Audrey said. "Yeah." Emma said, softly. "I just feel so exposed." Emma said. "There is a little bit of cosmic justice at play here." I started. "That which doesn't destroy us, it makes us stronger." Audrey finished as we are now walking with Emma. "Yeah, or it just takes its sweet time destroying us." Emma said. "Em." I heard and it was Will. "We'll see you later." I said as Audrey and I were walking away, leaving Emma and Will alone.

Everyone was filing in for Language Arts. Some girl had sat behind Emma, which was originally Riley's seat. "Are you kidding me?" I heard Brooke say. "You got a problem?" the girl asked. "Yeah, I do. That's Riley's seat. Forever." Brooke said and the girl stood up and left. I heard Noah trying to apologize about the video of Emma and Will to Emma but she knew that it didn't mean to happen. I heard Mr. Branson clear his throat.

"Okay, everybody. We are still reeling from Riley's death, but we do have learning to do." Mr. Branson started then turned to Noah. "Noah, I know you two were scene partners." Mr. Branson said to him. "Uh, yeah, I, I think I'm just gonna sit this one out, if that's okay." Noah said, softly. I know he's having a difficult time getting over Riley's death. "I understand. That's fine. But we will resume our scene work next week." Mr. Branson said. "Let's get back to Hawthorne. _The Scarlet Letter._ " Mr. Branson said as he wrote those words down. "It's a classic tale of hypocrisy, misogyny and female oppression." Mr. Branson started to explain but was cut off by Jake. "Mr. Branson, seriously, with all the cyberbullying and GIFs and mayhem going down, who cares?" Jake said. "Actually, Jake, it's very relevant…" Mr. Branson started but then my phone went off.

I checked to see what it was and it was a gif of Emma and Will having sex. The gif was in a heart shape and it says _EMMA & WILL, FASTEST GUN IN LAKEWOOD ;)_. I quickly turned my phone off and went back to what we are learning about.

"See, the birth of Hester Prynne's illegitimate child led to her being essentially outed and cyberbullied, Puritan style." Mr. Branson continued to explain and I turned to Emma with a concerned expression because as soon as my phone went off, everyone else's phones went off as well. "It just takes nine months instead of nine seconds." Kieran said. "Exactly." Mr. Branson said. "Or, uh, three minutes, right?" a guy said as he went closer to Will, most likely mocking him about the gif. "Shut the hell up!" Will snarled and that guy quickly went back to his seat. "Will, stop! It's enough." Emma said. "Will, back off." Mr. Branson said. "Sit down." Mr. Branson said and Will sat back down.

Mr. Branson turns to Emma. "Emma, are you okay?" Mr. Branson asked. "No. Uh, I'm not okay. Um...I know that our thoughts are all with the friends that we've lost. And so I just wanted to remind everyone that there is a candlelight vigil downtown tonight at 7:00. And I hope that all of you will make it." Emma said before the bell rang.

Later that night, we went down to the candlelight vigil. Most of the pictures were either of Nina, Tyler and Riley. I never saw one picture of Rachel. I stood next to Audrey as she places a picture of Rachel down. "Audrey, I'm sorry. She deserves to be up there." Emma apologized. "She deserves a life." Audrey said as we both walked away from her. We stood by Noah and I was comforting Noah and Audrey, mainly for the losses of Rachel and Riley. Then the vigil was started.

"Riley was six when her family moved to Lakewood. She was super tiny and completely silent. For the first couple of days in our class, I was convinced that she didn't speak English, so, this one day, I tried speaking to her very loudly, thinking in my 6-year-old brain that maybe that would help. And then this one day, she turned to me and she said…" Emma continued and when I looked back, there was that person again, wearing the Brandon James mask. I shook my head and closed my eyes and when I opened them again, the person was gone. "You okay?" Audrey muttered. I feel eyes burning in my head and I turned and Jake was staring at me with concern. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I said.

As soon as the candle lighting began, Emma, all of the sudden, got paranoid. I shook it off as I was lighting other people's candles.

I was working at the music store and all of the sudden, Brooke comes up to me. "Uh, hi Brooke. Welcome to ⅓ of my nightmare." I said. "Look, I really need to talk to you." Brooke said. "Uh, okay." I said and I got the attention of one of my co-workers. "Keep an eye on the register." I muttered to him and he nodded. I followed Brooke outside of the store. "Now, that you got me here. You said that you have something important to tell me." I said. "I can't keep it inside anymore." Brooke said. I gave her a confused glance. "What?" I asked. "Why Nina hated you." Brooke said. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "Look, the reason Nina hated you...she hated you because she saw you as a threat." Brooke said.

What?

"What?" I asked, repeating my thoughts. "Look, she saw you as a threat because a) you are really beautiful, and I'm not saying it in a lesbian sort of way, and b) you basically the only one that wasn't intimidated by her, bow down to her like she's some type of queen. I'm sorry about what she said about your parents." Brooke said and I knew that it was sincere. "Look, I know that it wasn't your fault that Nina humiliated me, but thank you for telling the truth." I said. I was about to walk back in but Brooke stopped me. "Wait, is it possible to...you know...start over again?" Brooke asked. "I could see it in the future." I said as I walked away.

The next day, from the corner of my eye at my locker, I saw Will and Jake get into a fight. Mr. Branson ended up separating the two. Will walked out of school and Mr. Branson ended up escorting Jake to the nurse's office. "What the fuck happened?" I asked, muttering. "I spilled the beans about Nina and Will." Brooke said to me quietly. I looked at her with confusion. "What?" I asked. "Let's just say, Nina was always jealous of Emma, so she bet Will that he couldn't get into her pants in less than a month." Brooke said. "Wow, I've always known Nina's a slut, but I can't believe she took it this far." I said as we followed Jake and Mr. Branson to the health office.

Throughout the rest of the day, I can't help but be pissed at Jake. Brooke told me that, and I quote, ' _Jake said that if Will's gonna have another psychotic episode, he should take it out on the chickens and the cows'._ It was practically Jake's fault that he got himself landed in the health office. I heard my self defense coach call us over. "Alright, let's put what we learned to the test. Now remember, self defense is not about how strong we are, it's about how well we use the strength inside. Our coach turns to Will. "Will, come on up. And...Audrey." Our coach said as Will and Audrey came on up. "Same scenario, dark lot, guy's taller and stronger." our coach said. Audrey is a pro when it comes to self defense, becaus according to her, it's kind of the perks of having an overprotective fa. Will was about to put Audrey in a headlock but Audrey reversed it. She muttered something for Will before releasing the hold. She walked over by Emma and I and Audrey and I shared a fist bump. "Okay, next up, Jake and Ireland." our coach said.

Oh, _great._

Jake and I went up. "Okay, same scenario as last time." our coach said. Jake was about to put me in a headlock, but I elbowed him in the gut and got him into a hold that is like AJ Lee's Black Widow. "Next time, don't start shit." I growled in his ear before releasing the hold and I walked back over to Audrey and Emma. Noah seemed like the only one clapping for both Audrey and I.

Self-defense class went by really quickly because I was now home. I had a day off of work because my boss says that I deserve a day off. I had ordered a pizza then a few hours after the pizza guy showed up, a knock was on my apartment door and Harley was barking. I went to the door to see who it was and it was Jake. I looked at him with a blank look and he looked at me with a smirk. "Can I come in?" he asked. I just rolled my eyes and he walked in. "You need to see this video I got." Jake said as he opened up to the security cameras to an abandoned storage. I think it was the mayor. And he looks like he was dragging the body. "You need to show Brooke this. And how the hell did you even get this?" I asked. "Will shared it with me." Jake said. "And don't worry. Brooke's gonna be the next one to find out." Jake said.

Yeah, Brooke better find out about this.


	6. Betrayal

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **RHatch89: Thanks**

 **Emmettluver2010: Thanks**

 **sandrine285: Thanks, I'm trying my best to fit Ireland into the story as possible**

* * *

I was walking to school with Noah and Audrey. From what they told me, they think that Mr. Branson is kind of Nina's pawn to hack into people's webcams on laptops. "He's definitely hiding something. I did some digging into 'Mr. Seth Branson.' You know what I found?" Noah asked. "He doesn't exist?" Audrey guessed. "No. Come on. Uh, it's 2015. I found four guys, none of whom are our Mr. Branson." Noah said. "And that's damning how?" I asked. "This Mr. Branson didn't exist until he moved to Lakewood. You don't change your name unless you've got a secret." Noah said as we all looked at Mr. Branson. "Like trolling teens through their webcams to find a victim." Audrey said. "Exactly. Cops turn themselves inside out searching for logical suspects, but we could just be looking at your garden-variety psychopath." Noah said. "So, Branson as Manson? I could kind of see it." I said. "I don't buy it." Audrey said.

"Yeah, well neither did the victims of the BTK Killer till they were staring down the business end of a boning knife." Noah said. "I thought he was your favorite teacher." Audrey said. "He is. Which is why the possibility is so alarming." Noah said. "Maybe he was being manipulated by another psychopath. Nina." Audrey said as we started walking again. "Nina discovered his secret and blackmailed him into planting the malware. Hmm. Then anyone she trolled could have a motive, the guys she slept with, the guys that didn't, the girls who envied her and the ones who despised her." Noah explained, possibly aiming the last part on us. "I'll tell you, it's a long-ass list. So, it's like _Scream._ It's a simple formula of everybody being the suspect." I said as we stopped walking. "Yep. Even including us." Noah said. "Wait, where are you on that list?" Audrey asked. "Duh, I'm making the list." Noah said as he's doing a resting creep face. "Nice resting creep face." Audrey and I said in unison. "Back at you two." Noah said. "Oh, thank you." I said as we did our little handshake and we walked into school.

We were doing an English project on _Goodbye Girl_ and I was paired with Jake and Brooke. "I can't focus on _Goodbye Girl_ while my dad is doing _Gone Girl_." Brooke said. Earlier this morning, I got a call from Brooke and she seemed devastated when she found out the truth about her dad. "Look, you need to stop obsessing over that video." I said. "If you think that your dad put your mom on ice, let's just go check it out at lunch." Jake said. "You two would go with me?" Brooke asked. "Even though we're just mending things, I would do it." I said with a soft smile.

Then, all of the sudden, two cops came in. "Mr. Branson?" the officer asked for clarification. "Can I help you?" Mr. Branson. "Yes, sir, you can. We have some questions for one of your students. Audrey Jensen. We're gonna need you to come with us." the officer replied. I looked over at Audrey, who walked out of the class with the officers, then I thought back to what I have said earlier.

Everybody's a suspect.

I had walked out of school and then I stopped when someone called my name. When I turned, it was Will who had called out my name. "Look, I need to talk to you about something…" Will started. "Like how you're blackmailing the mayor?" I asked, glaring at Will. "Jake." Will muttered. "Oh, yeah. Jake told me alright. He told me all about what you've been doing." I said. "Oh, what I've been doing? Look, Jake is the one who dragged me into this in the first place, like I was going to tell you and Brooke." Will said. "Yeah, 'cause Jake's the one who needs money. You know how filthy rich he is." I said. "Ireland, listen to me…" Will started. "No, _you_ listen to _me,_ Belmont. You fucked with the wrong family and you better make this right." I said before walking away from him.

Jake, Brooke and I made it to Brooke's house. "Well, we've got some time. Daddy's off teaching a 'Stranger Danger' 'seminar to a bunch of grade-schoolers." Brooke said. "If your dad is capable for whatever the hell it was that was on that video, who knows if he could've done more?" I asked. "Are you accusing my dad of multiple murders to raise his PR profile?" Brooke asked. "Well, it's like Stephen King says, 'Murder is like potato chips. You can't just stop with one.'." Jake said. "I'm hoping my dad never opened that bag of chips." Brooke said. "No. I can't do it. If she's in there, I lose both of my parents." Brooke said. "Let's rip this band-aid off." Jake said with a smirk as he opened the cooler and there was nothing in there instead of bed sheets.

"Oh, my God. I think this is a piece of the guest room bed sheets." Brooke gasped out. "So it's a sheet." Jake said as he closed the cooler. "Maybe your dad wrapped a deer in it or something." Jake said. Brooke glared at him. "Sorry." Jake apologized. "No, Brooke's right. There's gotta be an explanation. I mean, right?" I sighed out. "He couldn't have done it." Brooke said, her eyes welling with tears. "Don't worry. We'll find out why." I said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

And I hope we better find this out.


	7. In The Trenches

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Hostreak's crossover stories: Thanks**

 **RHatch89: Thanks**

 **Emmettluver2010: Thanks**

 **McGriddle96: There's barely Jake fanfictions on here, so thank you.**

* * *

So, Audrey had been called into the police station and she was considered a suspect. "There's our little felon." Noah said as Audrey came up to us. "So glad my ordeal brought you such amusement." Audrey said. "It would've brought me cold hard cash hawking these bad boys, but then you got sprung early, so…" Noah started then Audrey gave him a look and he chuckled nervously. "Silver lining, my Christmas shopping is done." I said, easing up the tension. "Okay, before you two ask about my _Shawshank Redemption,_ no, I did not get traded for a pack of cigarettes. Or get chin-checked. And I definitely did not wear the four-piece." Audrey said. "Didn't you Google up prison slang?" I asked. "Yep, you got me." Audrey said before going to the water fountain.

"Uh, I'm really glad you're back. And, you know, not a demented psychopath." Noah said. "Jury's still out on that one." Audrey said. "But, I'd still be there if it wasn't for Emma." Audrey added. "Yeah." I said, softly. "She really came through." Noah added. "Hey, so did you." I said. "Emma told me you went with her, and watching that video must've really freaked you out." Audrey said. I know what video she was talking about. It was the video of Audrey's reaction when Nina released that video of Audrey and Rachel making out. "What? No. I mean, not that I even watched it." Noah said. "Uh-huh. Okay, so aside from these lovely midterms I get to make up after school, what did I miss?" Audrey asked.

"Well, I've been digging more into our mysterious Mr. Branson. I tried running a fingerprint but I got nothing, so no priors." Noah said. "So maybe it's time to report his ass for the malware?" Audrey asked. "Oh, yeah, definitely. If it was still active. Someone scrubbed it. Peep show's closed. Almost like it never existed." Noah explained. I look through the door and it looked like Mr. Branson had a sub. "And he has a sub today." I said. Noah smiles, creepily. "The "sub-plot" thickens." Noah said as we went into class.

After class, I went over to my locker. "Ireland." I heard and Emma was coming towards me. "Have you seen Will?" Emma asked. "Not since yesterday, why?" I asked. "He texted me that he tried to fix things last night but it failed." Emma said. "Did you try asking Jake? You know he's Will's best friend." I said. Then Emma and I were trying to find Jake and we found him with Brooke.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Will?" I asked them. "Not since practice last night. But he was feeling pretty rock-bottom. So, I bet he was hella-deep in a bottle of his dad's cheap-label whiskey." Jake said. I gave him a short glare. "Which is exactly where he belongs." Brooke scoffed. Emma gave Brooke a look. "What?" Brooke asked. "He texted me that he tried to fix things last night but he failed. I don't know. It was weird." Emma said. Jake looks at Brooke. "You said your dad went out last night?" Jake asked and I gave Brooke a pointed look. "Yeah." Brooke said. "And I think I may know he was meeting." Jake said and it didn't take a genius that Brooke's dad was meeting up with Will. "What are you talking about?" Emma asked. Jake and I looked over to Brooke.

"Jake and Ireland found out that Will has been blackmailing my dad. He had a video of him doing something pretty bad. He showed it to Ireland then to me." Brooke said. "But where is Will?" Emma asked. "I don't know. We don't know." Brooke said, gesturing to herself and Jake as I just shrugged. "Right, Jake?" Brooke asked, hoping Jake would agree with her but his eyes just widened. "Right, Jake?" Brooke asked a little louder. Then, all of the sudden, Piper shows up.

Emma, Jake, Brooke, Piper and I made it to some abandoned place. "Where the hell are we?" Brooke asked. "This is the place Will and I did the money dorp with your dad." Jake said. "I can't believe you tried to put all of the blame on Will. Such a dick." I snarled. Yeah, I found out that Jake was the one that was blackmailing the mayor and he got Will roped into this. "I'm sorry. But let's look at the bigger picture, okay? Like, if it wasn't for us, you wouldn't even know about the mayor. So, I think that should carry a little more weight…" Jake started but then Emma interrupted Jake. "Guys, stop!" Emma said. "Okay? We've all done bad things. Can we just focus on finding Will?" Emma said. I sighed as we continued to follow Piper.

"Will wanted to return the money and the phone with the video on it. He was trying to do the right thing. He wanted a witness and I wanted a story." Piper confessed. "So, uh, you're gonna tell that story?" Brooke asked. "Well, it's kind of what I do. But let's just focus on finding your friend first." Piper said. "So where is he?" Jake asked. "The mayor left, and then that masked freak showed up. He tried to kill me, and Will...Will saved my life. I came to, my head was pounding, Will was gone and I found this." Piper said, gesturing to the wall that was painted _**NO COPS EMMA**_ in black paint. "Also, he left this for Ireland." Piper said, handing me an envelope. I was thinking that it was from the same guy that had killed Nina, Rachel, Riley and Tyler, but I shook my head and put it in my pocket.

"Oh, my God." Brooke breathed out. All of the sudden, Piper was clutching her head. Emma went up to see if she's okay. "You okay?" I asked. "Just a mild concussion but I'm okay. "You guys, get her outside." Emma said to us. "No, Emma…" Brooke started to protest but Emma cuts her off. "I'll meet you out there. I just need to think." Emma said as we got Piper outside.

Jake, Brooke and I were over at her house. I heard the argument that went on between her and her dad. As Jake and I were hearing this, I decided to open the letter. What was on it was eye widening.

 _ **Oh, Ireland. How does it feel for having your parents lie to you until they die.**_

 _ **Don't believe me, do you, of course you would do that. Here's proof!**_

Inside was a little mp3 player. I took it out and plugged in the earbuds and listened to it. It sounded like my dad and mom and from what it looked like, it was moments before my mom was dying. " _You know that Ireland is not my daughter, Priscilla."_ I heard my dad say. " _Dennis, I'm' so sorry."_ I heard my mom say. " _Enough with the excuses. Who is he? Who is the guy that is Ireland's father?"_ my dad asked then it turned into static. "Hey." I heard. I jumped and Jake was looking at me with concern in his eyes. "Everything okay?" he asked, softly. "Uh, yeah. We should check on Brooke." I said. We went into the meeting room where Brooke and the mayor are at.

"Brooke, is everything okay?" I asked as Jake and I went in the room Brooke and the mayor are at. "I want you to tell me the truth. Do you know where Will is?" Brooke said. "Honey, I swear. I have no idea." the mayor said. "I really hope so. And Mom better be okay. Because the truth will come out. And I won't protect you." Brooke said before turning to us. "Let's go, guys." Brooke said as she left. We left shortly after while the mayor was calling for Brooke.

We walked into Noah's shop where he works at and Noah seemed surprise that she was going somewhere where Will possibly is being held hostage by herself. "She won't be by herself. You'll be with us." Brooke said. "Guys, no. This psycho is playing sick games. I cannot ask you guys to come." Emma said. "You don't have to. That psycho is playing twisted games with me and I'm not just gonna stand here and be his little fucking pawn." I hissed. "We got your back. And Will's." Jake added then he looked over at Noah. "Don't we?" Jake asked. "Wait...we?" Noah asked in mild interest.

We made it there and Emma, Brooke and I were trying to break down the door. "Spotty cell signal, but this is definitely the area." Noah said. "Okay. Creepy building, psycho killer. Time to weapon up." Jake said as he unzipped his backpack. "I got a skinner and a gut hook." Jake said. "Wait, why exactly?" Noah asked. "To skin and gut things?" Jake replied as if it was the most obvious answer when at the same time Emma's phone went off.

After a few moments of trying to find a way in, we've lost hope a bit. "We got to find a way in." Brooke said as Emma hung up the phone. "Okay, you guys go that way, Noah, Brooke and I will go this way. And we'll meet you around back." Emma said. "That sounds like the first of many bad decisions." Noah said. "Write the blood type on your boots and leave letters to your loved ones. Let's Shake n' Jake." Jake said as him and I walked away.

"I just had a thought." Jake said. "Your mom would be so proud." I said. "We're out here in the middle of nowhere and we don't even know what we're walking into. All because Nerd HQ led us here?" Jake said. "First, leave Noah alone. And second, are you trying to accuse Noah on being the killer?" I asked. "I'm just saying on every cop show, there's always that one harmless guy and it's usually the vic's roommate or her manager at the coffee shop that's like, "Susie's dead? That's horrible!"." Jake said. I scoffed. "You know that you're sounding like him now. I already have to deal with one Noah and right now, I really don't wanna deal with another one." I said. "Nine times out of 10, that guy's the killer. And he's unusually sweet and funny and uber smart." Jake said. "Well, that took you off of the table." I said, snarkily. "Or does it?" Jake added.

I am watching his failed attempts on trying to open up the door but it is not working right now. Jake finally opened up the doors and found a way in. "So what happened to you that made you all spaced out." Jake asked. I looked down at the ground. "C'mon. Tell Jake." he said. "It's just...the psycho fuck is taking this too personal." I said. "Hey, just relax." Jake said, putting comforting hands on my shoulders. I could feel the overly cliched butterflies in my stomach but for some reason…

I liked it.

"Uh, we should probably head in." I said. As I walked in, I noticed that Jake didn't come in yet. "Jake, come on!" I said. "You can't rush the Jake." Jake whispered in my ear. That definitely sent shivers up the spine. I hit him in the stomach with the back of my hand. "Your fists are like little ball-peen hammers." Jake said and we finally caught up with Noah, Brooke and Emma.

"Thanks for waiting up." I said, sarcastically. "It smells like wet dog and car wax." Brooke said. "Yummy." Jake said. Then I heard something. "Whoa!" Noah exclaimed but it turned out to be a bowling ball. "That was terrifying." Noah said. "God, I hate bowling." Brooke said. "Okay." Emma said, softly before walking off with us following her.

"I understand why you took me to the hospital but why would he bring Will here?" Emma said. "Yeah, this place is big. We should split up finding Will." Jake said. "Yeah, said no one who survived in a horror movie ever." I scoffed. "Noah, Brooke, you two come with me. You guys stay together." Emma said. "This is dumb, but fine, don't listen." Noah said as him, Brooke and Emma walked off.

Jake and I made it to the abandoned arcade in this bowling alley. "On a scale of 1 to 10, exactly how mad are you at me?" Jake asked. "Eleventy." I muttered in response. "Come on. I made a stupid mistake. But there's a killer on the loose. No one should die with unresolved issues. Anger or otherwise." Jake said with a smirk. "Oh, my God. Are you actually using fear of death to get in my pants? Because if you are, that is a vile way of doing it." I snarled. Jake held his hands up in surrender. "Absolutely not. I would never do that to you." Jake said. I scoffed, not really believing him. "Unless you're into that kind of stuff and that would comfort you." Jake added. I just rolled my eyes. "You're unbelievable." I said. "I'll take that as a "no"." Jake said. I scoffed as I walked away from him.

"Come on, Ireland, I was yanking your chain." Jake said. "You're like a caveman. Dumb, crass, barely housebroken and barbaric." I said. Then, Jake got close to me. "Here's the hint. If you want women to like you, drop the whole frat-boy thing. It's really unattractive." I said. Jake got out his knife and stabbed the door. I winced as it was not that far from my head. "Are you done?" Jake asked. "Yes." I said. "Good." he replied before twisting his way into the bathroom. "'Cause nature calls." Jake said.

As Jake was doing his "business", I decided to walk not that far away from the bathrooms and towards the bowling lanes. It was oddly and eerily quiet. "Jake, hurry the fuck up." I muttered. I heard a loud clang and that made me gasp. "Emma? Noah? Brooke?" I called out. I heard a clatter and I turned around and the sick fuck was standing behind me, holding a knife. I screamed as I ran down the bowling lane. I made it back of the bowling lanes. I hid under the bowling lane. I looked up and I knew that the killer was not there anymore. Then all of the sudden, I heard something.

 _Daisy, Daisy  
Give me your answer, do  
I'm half crazy  
All for the love of you_

That seemed to go on repeat until it stopped. I got out of the bowling lane and I was walking down the lane and then someone stabbed me. I screamed out loud and when I looked up, it caught the attention of Jake. Then all of the sudden he stabbed Jake as well then the psycho took off. I crawled over to Jake and I laid across his lap and my head is on his shoulder. Then I saw Brooke went over to us. "Help us." I said, weakly. Brooke ran over to Jake and I and a few moments later, Jake went awake. I sighed in relief. I might have even surprised myself as well as I attached my lips to his. "We're gonna get out of here." I said. "That was the best part." Jake said with a weak smirk.

I think he was referencing to our kiss.

"Yeah, but this won't be." Brooke said as he grabbed ahold of the knife that was in Jake and she pulled it out and Jake screamed. "Jake? Where are you?" I heard Emma ask out. "Emma!" Brooke called out. "Help! Over here! Jake and Ireland are hurt!" Brooke called as she supported Jake and I, well most likely Jake was supporting me. A cop went over by us and then Noah appeared. The cop pulled out his gun. "Hey, he's friendly." I said. "Come on. I found a quicker way out of this hell hole." Noah said. We went out the back exit and the cops were already here, as well as Mrs. Duval, the sheriff and Audrey.

I was laid down on the asphalt along with Jake as the others were checking if I was okay. The ambulance was here and they took Jake and I on the stretchers and into the ambulance. I saw Jake move for my hand and held it lightly. I looked over at him and smiled weakly at him and he smirked weakly back at me.

Two days later, I was resting on my couch and I heard the doorbell ring. Harley was barking and then when I opened the door, it was Jake. "There has been something on my mind for a while now." Jake said and then he crashed his lips onto mine. Jake closed the door behind him and locked it. I wrapped my arms around him and I returned the kiss. Jake was about to kiss my neck but after a few moments, I pulled away. "Easy now. I have a dog here." I said with a smirk. "Sorry. It's just after what happened two days ago, I couldn't stop thinking of you." Jake said. "Guess my 'drop the whole frat-boy act' speech really got you into some common sense." I said.

Jake simply smirked as he kissed me again.


	8. Ghosts

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **RHatch89: Thanks :)**

 **Hotstreak's crossover stories: Glad to know that I amuse you**

 **Emmettluver2010: Thanks**

 **Dom: Thanks**

* * *

Jake had stayed over at my apartment for today. His head was currently on my shoulder and he was hugging me as I was rubbing his back or stroking his hair and hugging him back. On the news, it was said that Will had died recently and his body was found by Emma. It was actually heartbreaking to see Jake like this. With Will's death going through my head, I can't help to wonder who my real dad is.

If the man that I thought wasn't my real dad, then who is it?

When school started, Jake didn't come because he needed to be on bedrest. I was with Noah and Audrey and from the corner of my eye, Emma walks in. "Emma, hey." Audrey said. "Hey." Emma said. There was something in her voice that tells me that she is not okay. Emma then notices us standing behind her. "What?" Emma asked. "Umm…" Noah started then Audrey and I looked at him. "You're here." Noah said. I sighed. "I am." Emma replied. "What Noah means is that we didn't expect to see you back so soon." I said. Emma gave us a fake smile then turns back to her locker. "I stopped by to check on you." Audrey said. "Yeah, thanks. My mom told me." Emma said. "Emma, there are no words. I mean, I'm sure there are but I don't think any…" Noah started then Audrey cuts in. "We know what you're going through and we're here if you need us." Audrey said. Emma closes her locker and turns to us. "It's okay. I'm okay, really. I'll see you in class." Emma said as she walks away from us.

We followed Emma to class, but then she stopped when she saw the memoriam on Will's locker. Later, we made it to Branson's class. As Branson was talking, I joined in on Noah and Audrey's conversation. "Look who's talking, Mr. Not-Branson." Audrey muttered. Noah and Audrey found out that Mr. Branson may not be Mr. Branson. "Listen to him. He's sending us a message because we know his secret." Noah said. "How do you know is that he changed his name?" Audrey asked. "He was not conveniently around for the bowling alley all of the sudden." Noah said. Then I heard a slam, that diverts my attention to Branson.

Branson asked them a question and it took a while before Noah spoke up. "Well, I'm no fan of McCarthy's _Black._ Sometime, the guy next door is worshipping the devil, like Richard Ramirez." Noah said. "Noah is right, of course." Branson said as he continued to ramble on. The next day, Noah, Audrey and I are in the library. "Did you see how Branson gave us that stink eye?" Noah. "Yeah, all charm one second then deadly the next. Kind of like _The Faculty._ " I said. "Yep. Alien parasites turn the high school teachers into murderous body snatchers. I actually hadn't considered that possibility." Noah said. "Because you're not insane." Audrey said. "It's wishful thinking. There are worse ways to go than being body snatched by Famke Janssen." Noah said. Audrey and I scoffed then we turned a corner and spotted Emma. She was looking up something about insomnia paranoid delusion.

"Em?" Audrey ask out, snapping Emma out of her daze and she closed her laptop. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." Audrey apologized. "Uh, no, it's okay." Emma said as we sat down across from her. "What you working on?" Noah asked. "Uh, it's just a research project." Emma said, obviously lying. "For the psych class that you don't have?" I said, not buying her lie. "I don't know what you mean." Emma said, lying again. "Emma, are you self diagnosing on the internet?" Audrey asked. "Bad idea. That always leads you to schizophrenia or something terminal." Noah piped in. "You know what, guys, it's not a big deal. I'm just not sleeping." Emma said, partially lying. "And seeing things? Emma, we're your friends. Talk to us." Audrey said.

"I just, um, I just keep replaying what happened. You know, seeing everything, seeing Will." Emma said, telling the truth. "Honestly, I'm not surprised." Audrey said. "Seriously. Your brain needs time to process the shock, to try and make some sense out of this." Noah said. "It's not paranoia, it's survival." I said. "I'm not paranoid." Emma said. "I know. What I mean is that you're the opposite of that. The internet is an alarmist and you're totally normal." Noah said. "I gotta go." Emma said as she got up and left. "You seriously need an off switch." Audrey and I muttered to Noah. "I know." Noah said, giving in.

Everyone now knows about the news about Mayor Maddox. Brooke has been blaming herself for this, but in all honesty, she did the right thing. I was now at work and I was closing up and then I heard something. I whipped around and there was no one. I finished locking up and restocking the shelves of comic books and then I heard it again. "Bitches, you better leave or I'll swear to…" I started and then there was no one there. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said. " _Hello, Ireland."_ I heard a raspy voice. I know that it was that one guy/girl that keeps on harassing me. "Bitch, I'm not fucking around. If you are in here, I swear to…" I started. " _Here's the thing, Ireland. You locked me in here. Or did you."_ the voice said. Then, a noise came from behind me and there was a person dressed in a black cloak and wearing a Brandon James mask.

It kind of reminds me of Ghostface from Scream.

When the Brandon James knock off came to attack me with a knife, I duck under his arm and I kicked them behind the knee. Once their knees were on the ground, I gave them a roundhouse kick to the head, knocking them unconcious. I step on the hand to release the knife and I threw the knife on the ground and it skids across until it stops under one of the counters. I ran away and I went through the back entrance and I locked the door and ran back to my apartment. As I was running, my phone signalled out a text.

 **To: Ireland Hawthorne**

 **From: Unknown**

 _ **You can't accept the truth, can't you?**_

What the hell do they want with me?!


	9. The Dance

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Hotstreak's crossover stories: I have the same feeling as well**

 **Emmettluver2010: Thanks and it will be found out in the next chapter**

 **RHatch89: Thanks**

* * *

So, a lot of shit just happened. Noah and Audrey found out Seth Branson's identity, which is Seth Palmer and from what Emma told me, she had a theory of another child that her mom had before Emma and the fact that he/she might be back to terrorize her, but why in the hell would the bring me in the mix?

And tonight is Halloween!

Out of all holidays, Halloween has my heart. But, because of all the murders that have been going on, Trick-or-Treating ends at sundown and the Halloween Dance that is gonna happen is ending up to be a fundraiser for the families who lost their children in the murderous acts. After Jake found out what happened to my parents, well parent because my dad is not my real dad, I had sold my apartment and I end up living at Jake's house with Brooke. Because of the fact that Brooke's mom is in rehab and her dad is in prison, she's staying here as well for the time being.

I have just gotten out of the shower, after I got my clothes on, I walked out of the bathroom and I accidentally bump into someone. I let out a scream and then a familiar voice rang out. "Chill, babe. It's just me." I heard. It was Jake. I sighed in relief. "What's getting you all jumpy?" Jake asked. "Come with me." I said as I grabbed him by the hand and we walked over to his room.

I sat down on his bed and he sat down next to me while rubbing my back. "Ireland, what's wrong?" Jake asked, getting concerned. "On the day Piper gave me that envelope, it had a voice recording. It was mere moments away from my mom dying. I now know why my dad was tough on me for the last years of his life. I wasn't even his fucking daughter." I said. "What if the fucker who is stalking you is trying to get back at you?" Jake said. My eyes widened as I groaned as I plopped onto the bed. Jake was rubbing my back as he kissed my forehead. "Don't worry. It'll all be over soon." Jake whispered in my ear. I bit my lip as his breath hits my ear and neck. I hope Jake's right.

Later in the afternoon, Brooke told me that someone was watching her undress. Even though I am kind of sketchy of Branson, I know it wasn't him considering the fact that he is behind bars. Later that night, I was at the Halloween Dance and I am being Harley Quinn, no not the one from Suicide Squad, but the classic jester costume that Harley wore. Brooke was not coming to the dance. I walked in and I spotted Noah and Audrey, so I walked up to them. "Ah, if it isn't the one and magnificent Harley Quinn." Noah said in a ridiculous vampire voice. "That voice is ridiculous." I said. "I was about to go as Babadook, but my mom made this cape. I couldn't break her heart." Noah said. "Aww." Audrey and I said in unison as Noah hands us our drinks. We turned back and we saw Emma. "I should tell Emma about Kieran." Audrey said. Wait, what?

"What about Kieran?" I asked. "Rachel filmed Kieran leaving a bar with Nina." Audrey said. "Are you fucking kidding me? You _are_ telling Emma about that." I said. "No, but Mr. Branson has to be the killer. I mean, I lead the cops to their best evidence." Noah said. "Kieran was leaving the bar with Nina. Then Nina got dead. We saw Rachel filming him." Audrey said. "We can't leap to conclusions like this. Yeah, Kieran comes off as a little mysterious, but he saved my life. He's nice." Noah said. As Audrey was talking, Noah was looking at a different direction. We turned and it was Kieran walking in.

Later on that night, I saw Emma and Kieran dancing like Vincent Vega and Mia Wallace from _Pulp Fiction._ I was walking around and then I bumped into someone. It was Jake. "Well, hello, crazy." Jake said with a smirk. "Real smooth, casanova." I said with a smirk then I saw what costume he was wearing. "What the fuck are you wearing?" I asked. "It was Brooke's idea. Did you know that she wasn't coming?" Jake asked. "Actually, I did." I said. "And hurtful that you didn't tell me." Jake said, sarcastically as he connects his lips with mine. Then a slow song came on.

"Shall we?" Jake asked with a smirk. I gave him an equal smirk back as we went on the dance floor. As we were dancing, something happened to the lights. Then a projector is playing as I turned around my eyes widened.

It was the sheriff.


	10. Revelations

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **RHatch89: Thanks**

 **Emmettluver2010: Thanks**

* * *

Noah told me that Branson might have escaped and attacked Sheriff Hudson. Jake went off to warn Brooke about it. Noah and I were discussing about it and then Emma came up to us. "Noah, Ireland…" Emma started but then I cut her off. "Yeah, we heard." I said. "It's one of those rare moments where I hate being right." Noah said. "We have to find the Sheriff." Emma said. "I think I can help with that. Whoever hacked the big screen is sending a live signal through my AV system." Noah said. "Can you trace it?" Emma asked. "I'm working on it." Noah said. "Emma, have you heard from Brooke?" I asked. "No." Emma replied. "Because I can't reach Audrey." I said. Noah's eyes widened. "Maybe they not even know what's going on." Noah said. "Oh, no." Emma said, worriedly. "Shit." I hissed.

Emma had tried to call Brooke, but Brooke didn't pick up, so Emma decided to warn her via text. Then I heard Emma's phone rang. I looked down and it said **Unknown Caller**. Emma and I looked at each other with the same annoyed expressions before she picked up her phone. Then, all of the sudden, I saw the sick son of a bitch who has been not only harassing me, but also harassing Emma appear on the screen. I nudged Noah to make him notice what's going on. Noah and I made our way through the crowd in time to make it to Emma. The screen went static before it went to black.

Everyone is screaming and leaving the dance. "The killer called. He said that tonight's the big finale." Emma said. "Of course he did." I muttered. "A big ill-advised Halloween dance." Noah added. "We have to find the Sheriff." Emma said. "I'm trying, but all my serious gear is back at the shop." Noah said. "Then, let's go! We're wasting time!" I exclaimed in unison.

We were about to leave until a deputy stops us. "Sorry, guys. Nobody leaves." she says. "We need to go to the station now or the Sheriff is going to die." Emma said. "I'd listen to her." Noah said. "Please, just let us through." I said. The deputy suddenly lets us through and we were on our way to the station.

At this point, I took off my jester hat and mask. Emma, Noah and I made it to the location where the signal was coming from. "Emma." I said as I saw blood on the door of a white jeep. "Oh, my God! It's Piper." Emma gasped out. "I'm gonna throw up." Noah said. Then, my phone rang. It was from an unknown caller, but I know who this unknown caller is. I answered my phone. "Listen, you sick son of a bitch, you have made this extremely personal." I growled. " _Oh, but Ireland. Tonight's the big finale and the big revelation."_ the caller said before it went static and the call is disconnected.

"I am so changing my number." I muttered. "Come on, let's check the house." Emma said as Noah, Emma and I ran to the house. We made it up to the patio, then I heard floorboards creaking. "Am I going crazy or did I just hear that?" I asked. Emma snatched the crowbar out of Noah's hands. We were walking, slowly, towards the noise and from out of nowhere, it was Kieran...holding a gun.

"Emma, it's me. Relax." Kieran said. "Holding a gun." Noah said. "Just breathe." Kieran says as he puts the gun away. "Why didn't you call me back?" Emma asked. "Well, I didn't feel much like talking after you accused me of murder." Kieran said. "You wanna put that down now?" Kieran asked, gesturing to the crowbar that she's holding. "Actually, we don't want to." I said. "What're you doing here?" Emma asked. "You texted me to meet you." Kieran said. "No, I didn't." Emma said in confusion. "I didn't send this to myself." Kieran said as he got out his phone and showed the text. "Unless, you did." Noah said. "Emma, it's to convince you that he's trustworthy. He's the one that's controlling the malware." I said, getting paranoid.

It's all making sense now.

"What happened to Piper?" Emma asked. "I...I don't know. I just got here. I saw her car and I took a look around." Kieran said. For some reason, I want to believe him, but I just can't. "I really want to believe you." Emma said. "Why would I hurt Piper?" Kieran asked. "Because she might find out that you are the son of Brandon James." Emma said. "What?" Kieran asked in confusion. "Yeah, what?" Noah asked, but being shocked. "I second that." I said. "We talked to Cassie James. She said that her grandson came to visit her and she identified you." Emma said. "And you believe her?" Kieran asked. "I don't know what to believe." Emma said. "Where were you all night?" I asked. "I drove out to the woods to be alone. I did a little target practice, I got your text and I came here. As for Brandon James, when my dad became my guardian again, there was a lot of paperwork. You can see it all for yourself, it's at home. We may not be close, but I'm pretty sure he's the only dad I got." Kieran said.

For some odd reason, I want to feel bad for him but something wasn't right. "Oh, my God. You haven't heard." Emma said. "Oh, shit." I muttered. "Heard what?" Kieran asked in confusion. "Kieran...your dad was attacked. He didn't make it. I'm so sorry." Emma said, crying. Then the emotion changed in Kieran's face. "We think he must have found something and then...and then the killer found him. My mom tried to save him, but it was too late." Emma said. "I can't believe this. And you still think that this psychopath could be me?" Kieran asked with tears in his eyes.

Then, Kieran got out the gun. "Take this and use this if you don't trust me. Or help me find this sick bastard before he hurts anyone else." Kieran said. "Sounds fair to me." Noah said with no emotion. "Me too." I said with no emotion. Then Emma went up to hug him and Kieran was crying on her shoulder while Noah and I were standing there like awkward turtles. "Uh, guys. Hate to break up the moment, but we need to find everybody else." I said.

We went on into the empty house. "Brooke? Jake? Audrey?" I was asking out. I didn't even notice that Bubblegum Pop was playing. "Bubblegum pop has never sounded so terrifying." Noah said. "I didn't realize it was playing." I said. "Come on, this place is huge. Noah, Ireland, take the back porch. Scream if you could see anything." Kieran said. "That won't be hard." Noah said. "Here, take this." Emma said as she handed Noah the crowbar. "Okay. But what about Ireland?" Noah asked. "You know that I have been watching WWE, UFC and TNA for over 10 years. I think I'll be fine." I said. "But in observation in this loaded moment, I am not in favor of splitting up, nor am I three days from retiring." Noah called as Emma and Kieran walked away.

"I will not be right back." Noah muttered before we went off. Noah and I made it to the back porch. We were about to go through the door, but it was locked, so I unlocked it and we went out into the back porch. Noah and I were walking slowly within our steps. Then, we saw Audrey's bag and camera. "Audrey." Noah and I muttered in unison. Noah and I then turned a corner. "Audrey!" Noah called out. Then I saw red spillage. "Relax, Noah. Maybe somebody spilled wine." I said. "Oh, yeah. Their thick, viscous, red wine." Noah said, sarcastically. Then we saw a dead body. Then I saw Audrey out of nowhere and we screamed.

"Dammit, you two, it's just me." Audrey said. "Dammit Audrey." I sighed out. Then I notice a cut on her shoulder. "Come on." I said as we sat down in one of the couches at the porch and Kieran and Emma caught up to us. "What happened?" Emma asked. "We almost brained her is what happened." Noah said. "The killer was here. He killed Grayson and then he came after me." Audrey said. "How are you even alive?" Noah asked. "I have no idea.I saw the mask and then everything went black." Audrey said. "You and Brooke are lucky to be alive. Leaving survivors is not exactly this guy's M.O." Jake said as he carried Brooke towards us. "What the fuck happened to Brooke?" I asked. "She was locked in the freezer." Jake said. "I don't know. You survived. Twice." Noah said to Jake.

"Can someone please call a doctor so I survive?" Brooke asked as I went over by Jake. "Cell phones are still out." Noah said. "There's a landline in the kitchen." Brooke said. "A landline? What is this? 1996?" Jake asked, mockingly. "Okay, you guys keep watch. I'm gonna go call my mom and try and get help." Emma said. "All right, I'm gonna go get a first-aid kit. You know how to use that, right?" Kieran asked as he hands Noah a gun. "Uh, yeah, yeah, totally." Noah said, nervously. "I got it." Audrey said as she gets the gun from Noah.

A few moments later, my phone buzzed, signalling a text. It was from that unknown caller.

 **To: Ireland Hawthorne  
From: Unknown**

 _ **Remember that one lyric from the song 'The Scientist'  
by Coldplay that is among the lines of 'Oh, take me  
back to the start'. What other perfect ending would  
it be for your life that you should've lived? You're a  
smart girl, Ireland. Figure it out, yourself.**_

"The dock at Wren lake." I muttered as I got up. "Ireland, where are you going?" Noah asked. "The sick fuck wants me at that dock, he'll get me." I said as I started to walk away. "Ireland…" I heard Jake said but I cut him off by smashing my lips against his. "That's if I don't make it back in time." I said. "I'll be right back." I said as I left.

I was making my way through the woods so I could make it to the dock. Because I saw the fuck that has been messing with me and my friends, I hid behind the bushes so I could camouflage myself. I got my phone out so I could record the truth. And I made sure my phone was on silent so that the killer won't hear my phone. Emma was there and so was Maggie Duval, whom was tied up. "I'm here. Just like you wanted. No more games. No more masks." Emma said. Then the killer removed the mask and it was revealed to be

…

…

…

Piper Shaw.

…

I did NOT see that coming.

"Hey, sis. Surprise." Piper said, sarcastically. "Piper?" Emma breathed out. Piper took off the cloak that she was wearing. "I seriously wish that you could see your face right now. #MindBlown." Piper said, but this time, more sadistically. "No, you can't be." Emma said. "I can." Piper said. "So when we were bonding about your dad being murdered, you were talking about Brandon James." Emma said. "Yes. And you were so easily convinced that it had to be his son that was swinging the knife, but it's 2015, Emma. Sexist much?" Piper said. "You pretended to help me. You pretended to be my friend." Emma said. "And it stings when someone breaks your trust. Right, mom?" Piper asked. I made sure that I included Piper's verbal attack on Maggie and the revelation of her framing Branson.

I send the video to Jake, Brooke, Audrey, Noah and Kieran to let them know who was terrorising us.I also sent them a text, saying that it was Piper all along and to warn the authorities. After it was sent to them, I gently set my phone into the lake. I needed a new one and I needed to change my number anyway. Then, I decided to make myself known. "You wanted to see me, you sick fuck." I snarled. Piper turned to me and she had a look of happiness, but I knew it was fake. "Cousin, I'm _so_ glad that you could make it." Piper said.

Wait, cousin?

That means….

My father must be Brandon James's brother, Troy.

"Cousin?" Emma said, paling a bit. "Yep, that's right. Ireland's father wasn't Dennis Hawthorne. It was Troy James after all of this time. Looks like mom and Priscilla Hawthorne have something in common." Piper said. Emma gave me a look of shock. "Em, I swear that I didn't know this." I said. "Aw, and Ireland didn't get it this whole time." Piper said. "Do you two wanna know how this story ends? Branson slits both Emma's and Ireland's throats in front of mom before spilling mom's guts. But not before Emma gets a good stabbing with a knife that she has hidden behind her back." Piper said and that's when Emma revealed that she had a knife hidden behind her back.

"Yeah. Fingerprints, sis. Rookie move. So then I'm gonna stumble out of the bloodbath, with Ireland being the last victim, and I'm gonna broadcast to the world that the Lakewood Slasher is dead. "You're right. She will be." Emma said as she raised the knife but then Piper slashed Emma's stomach. "Oh, you're so predictable! So now, mommy dearest, cousin, you two are gonna watch her die. But I want you to know, sis, that when it's her turn, I'm gonna let her bleed out alone, the way she left me." Piper said. Maggie screamed as she knocked Piper to the ground. Then Piper stabbed Mrs. Duval. I was going for an attack from behind but Piper noticed and she stabbed me in the shoulder. At the same place that I had been stabbed at. "You psychotic bitch!" Emma screamed as her and Piper began fighting.

I looked over and there was Audrey. She motioned me to be quiet and I nodded. I silently kicked the gun over to Audrey. She then shot Piper and Piper fell in the lake. I had made my way over to Emma and Audrey as Audrey was helping her up. We both thanked her. "Bitch talks too much." Audrey said. "Mom!" Emma cried out as she went over to Maggie. After a few words were exchanged. Piper got back up from the lake and then Emma shot her. "Should've known. The killer always comes back for one last scare." I muttered. "Nice shot." Audrey commented. "Like Ireland said, they always come back." Emma said. We then went over to check to see if Maggie was okay.

The next day, the paramedics came. They were done stitching up my shoulder again and the stitches I got the last time reopened. I went over to Jake and hugged him for dear life. "Thank God, you're okay." Jake breathed. I looked over at Brooke. "Any word on Branson?" I asked. "They found him in the back of Piper's truck. I'm just glad he's okay." Brooke said. "He's my dad. Troy James was my dad." I said, piecing it all together. Jake was just calming me down.

After all that has happened, Noah started his podcast and let me tell you, I prefer his podcasts over Piper's and Jake and I were doing good than ever.

I'm just glad that everything is all over now.


	11. I Know What You Did Last Summer

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Hotstreak's crossover stories: Thank you**

 **RHatch89: Thanks**

 **Emmettluver2010: Thanks. I wanted to create suspense**

* * *

After the hell that Piper had put us through, Emma had to leave Lakewood for several months, so since myself and the rest of the Lakewood Seven (it's what the public called us) are such good friends, we decided to throw Emma a welcome back party. Ever since Noah released his podcast 'The Morgue', we have been getting a lot of cruel pranks pulled on us.

Like, recently, I am outside of the movie theater with Noah and Audrey because Haley Myers, a bitch that goes to our school, and her friend decided to play a prank on Audrey which had resulted in Audrey stabbing the friend. "Is he okay?" Audrey asked, shyly. The new Sheriff, Sheriff Acosta, turns back to her. "Him? He's got a small puncture wound. The strappy thing holding the camera deflected the blade just enough. He's going to be fine, and you seem fine, too. So, I think we're just about done here." Sheriff Acosta replied.

Haley was in shock. "She gets a licence to kill 'cause she shot Piper? I know you're new here, officer, and from a big city, or whatever..." Haley started but Sheriff Acosta cuts her off. "Actually, I'm from Lakewood originally." Sheriff Acosta pipes in. "Then, you should know, around here, someone gets stabbed, someone gets arrested." Haley said. "Uh, that's not true." Noah pipes in. "Plus, you two attacked me." Audrey added. "It was a joke!" Haley defended herself but it wasn't doing any favors. "Less of a crime, more of a Tosh.0 clip." Noah added. "Here's the thing, self-defense rules out petty joke." I said, glaring at Haley. "I would advise not to get her mad. I know her mother and she had a feisty temper." Sheriff Acosta said. How does he...oh that's right.

He's originally from Lakewood.

So, he must've known my mother...and the man who wasn't actually my father this whole time...

…

And the man who is actually my father, Troy James.

"And Miss Hawthorne does have a point. So, goofball assault versus desperate act of self-defense. Desperate act of self-defense wins. And you were livestreaming, so she's got evidence to win a civil suit. My advice...walk away." Sheriff Acosta said.

After what happened, Jake and Brooke finally picked me up to go over to Kieran's house (where the party for Emma is). Brooke and I were decorating the cake. "Audrey just broke the internet again." Jake said. "I know. I was at the aftermath of that." I said. "And, not a word to Emma. Okay? It's her first night back. We don't want to freak her into another meltdown." Brooke said. "She probably has already saw it. My phone has been blowing up for, like an hour." Jake said. Brooke shifted her gaze on me. "You do realize that you are dating him, right?" Brooke said. "Yeah, I know." I replied, being the usual smart-ass that I am.

Noah and Audrey came into Kieran's house. "Hey, I got our internet hero." Noah said. "Oh! That was awesome bi-otch. Up top!" Jake exclaimed, getting his hand up for a high-five but Audrey didn't accept the high-five. "Yeah, get this out of your system now, Jake. Because there's no post-gaming when Emma gets here." Audrey said then she turned her gaze to me. "Why are you dating him again?" Audrey asked me. I rolled my eyes at that. "Not a word, Jake." I said.

Then, I heard Brooke make a comment about Kieran being excited to see Emma. "I thought they broke up." Jake said. "Well, it's complicated." I said, becoming the awkward turtle that I am. "So, my parents are flying out to Mexico tomorrow morning. How about we have some 'Ireland and Jake Special Time' before school?" Jake asked, whispering and then proceeding to nibble on my ear. I chuckled as I turned around to face him. "How about tonight?" I asked, whispering before proceeding to connect my lips to his. Before the kiss got deeper, Brooke spoke up. "Come on, Lovebirds! We don't want to be the clean up!" Brooke exclaimed, then I heard a knock. "It's her." Jake whispered before we all went into the kitchen. Kieran decided that he was going to get the door for her.

"What's taking so long out there?" Jake asked moments after Kieran answered the door for Emma. "Don't start, Jake." I said. When Emma came in, we all came out. "Welcome back, girl interrupted!" Jake exclaimed. "Tact." I hissed. "No, it's a compliment 'cause Angelina's hot." Jake said. I gave him a look. "Guys, it's okay. I had some issues and I dealt with them. And, now, I'm back here because I want to get back to normal. Okay? It would really suck if you guys started acting all weird around me." Emma said. "It's really good to have you home." Audrey said. Then, we all hugged Emma, welcoming her back.

So, after the party, Jake's brilliant idea of having 'Ireland and Jake Special Time' is by breaking into the school's pool to have hot pool sex. 2 months after the whole thing with Piper, I had lost my v-card to Jake and let me tell you, the sex...was...awesome!

We came up from under the water while making out, hardcore. "You know what's better than breaking into the school for night swimming? Sneaking in for skinny dipping." Jake said. I chuckled. "Ooh, how scandalous of you." I said as we connected our lips again. A short while later, I could hear Jake's phone buzz. But he kept kissing me. I broke the kiss. "Aren't you gonna get that?" I asked. "They could wait." Jake said as he was now biting and sucking on my neck.

Yep, he's totally going to leave a mark.

While Jake is pleasuring me, his phone keeps buzzing. "Uh, I think you should answer that." I said. Jake groans. "Fine." he said like an impatient child as he went out of the pool to answer whoever was on the phone. Moments later, Jake came back. "I gotta go." Jake said. "Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Jake said as he got dressed, kissed my cheek and then left.

Okay then.

" _Are you fucking serious?"_ Brooke said over the phone. I had told her about what happened at the pool. At first, she was disgusted when she found out about the sex in the pool but when I told her that Jake had to leave so suddenly, she got mad. " _As much as I would bitch about what happened, I should go."_ Brooke said. "See you tomorrow?" I asked. " _Definitely."_ Brooke said as we hung up. After what happened with Piper, Brooke and I have gotten along pretty well. I would even dare to say that we would be considered best friends.

I made it back to Jake's house and no car was in the driveway. I guess that his parents left for Mexico. I got into the house and I was greeted by Harley. "Hi, baby." I said as I went inside. I noticed that Harley was hungry, so I decided to give her food. I went into the room that Jake gave to me and then my phone went off. It revealed that I had a text.

 **To: Ireland Hawthorne  
** **From: Unknown**

 _ **You won't know what's coming.**_

"What?" I asked in confusion. I could feel someone tase me and then it all went black.

 **(A/N: Please don't hate me for what's coming)**

* * *

 **3RD POV:**

Jake found himself hanging upside down. He tried to escape once, but a copycat of Piper Shaw caught him. He heard soft groans and as he turned, his eyes widened as it was revealed who it was.

It was Ireland.

As Ireland got up, Jake took his time to warn her. "Ireland, run! Get out of here!" Jake yelled. Ireland tried to get up, but she was bound at her hands with bear traps. "I can't!" Ireland screamed back. But what happened next breaks Jake's heart.

Ireland got stabbed in the neck with a scythe by the copycat of Piper. "Ireland!" Jake cried out. The copycat went in front of Ireland, swung the scythe and it stabbed her with it two times. One at the chest and one at the stomach. Tears were streaming down Jake's face and tears were streaming down on Ireland's face as she was struggling to breathe. "I...love you. Never forget me." Ireland breathed out before she was not breathing anymore.

Jake is broken.

He had to watch the fucker killed the girl that he loves.

The copycat slowly went over to Jake. Jake was pleading with the copycat to not kill him and yelling, angrily, at the copycat for killing Ireland before the copycat took Jake's life.


	12. Always And Forever Fearless

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **angelswatchoverme: I'm sorry**

 **Hotstreak's crossover stories: Glad to know you connected with Ireland**

 **RHatch89: I'm sorry, but with Eli liking Emma and Gustavo and Brooke dating and with Ireland thinking of Noah as a brother, I don't know how it's going to work**

 **Emmettluver2010: Sorry**

 **Inari: Sorry about killing her off**

* * *

 **3RD POV:**

 **Happy Birthday To Me**

No one has seen neither Jake nor Ireland for the past few weeks.

Brooke is standing on the stage along with 4 other girls, one of them being Noah's new girlfriend, Zoe Vaughn. The five girls standing on the stage are competing for the title of Lady Of The Lake.

As the banner was about to be pulled down, blood was splattered onto Brooke as two bodies fell from the sky.

One of the bodies being Jake Fitzgerald.

The other being Ireland Hawthorne.

Brooke let out a ear piercing scream as everyone was in shock.

* * *

 **When A Stranger Calls**

2 weeks after the discovery of Jake and Ireland's bodies, a funeral was held for the both of them. The deaths of the two survivors had never been the same. Because the killer seems to be targeting Audrey for her leading Piper into Lakewood, she wanted justice for her best friend. Weeks later after the discovery of Jake and Ireland's bodies, Zoe was killed and Noah wanted justice for not only his best friend who was murdered but also his girlfriend. Brooke and Emma wanted to see who killed their friends, seeing that Brooke and Ireland were inseparable after the Piper Shaw attacks and the fact that Audrey and Ireland were mending their once-broken friendship with Emma.

Noah, Brooke, Emma, Kieran and Audrey were at the movie theater then they heard screaming. Audrey stayed back as Emma went into one of the auditoriums with Noah and Brooke walking in. "What is this? Who put this on?" Brooke asked as they just saw Piper kill Nina. "This isn't a movie! It's real!" Noah said as Zoe was killed via drowning. Then it shows Seth Branson being killed. "It's coming from the projection room. There must be somebody up there." Emma said. "How did they get in?" Kieran asked. "I don't know." Emma said. Kieran then went away so he could be "I can't!" everyone heard a familiar scream.

It was Ireland.

They turned to see how Ireland was killed, which was being stabbed with a scythe three times. Once through the neck, once through the chest and the last through the abdomen while she was bound by the hands with bear traps. Then the video feed shows Jake being slashed with the same scythe that was used on Ireland. Brooke, not taking anymore of this, turns away. Emma was going to turn of the video feed, leaving Noah and Brooke to fend for themselves.

Moments later, Brooke got stabbed and has to go through surgery. Audrey and Emma were now at the location that the 'Face The Mask' party was at. Emma got attacked by the masked figure and as the mask figure was going upstairs, Emma was shooting at it, but was failing. She went upstairs to follow the masked figure but lost him or her. She entered a room and saw a figure bound to a chair. Emma took a closer look and it was an unconscious Audrey. Then, Kieran pops up from out of nowhere, saying that he got a ping from Noah's phone.

As Kieran and Emma tried to free Audrey, out of the corner of Emma's eye, it was Eli. Not fully trusting Eli, she points her gun at him. "Eli...Eli, what happened?" Emma asked. "I followed Kieran from the hospital, and the second I got in the building, he comes behind me and stabs me. So, I played dead and called the police and told them it was Kieran." Eli said. Kieran looks confused. "What? I didn't stab you." Kieran said. Then after a fight between Kieran and his cousin, Kieran finally shoots his cousin as Emma was helping Audrey, who is now out of her unconscious state.

"We're gonna call the police. You will feel safe again, Emma. You too, Audrey." Kieran said. And that has raised Emma's suspicion levels. In the phone call she had with the killer, he said that Emma will 'never feel safe again'. "What did you just say?" Emma asked. "We're calling the police." Kieran said. "No. No, not that. What…? Before that…you just said I'll feel safe again. He said something just like that on the phone." Emma said. "What?" Kieran asked. "The killer. The killer said, "You will never feel safe again."." Emma said and then she fully processes it.

Kieran Wilcox, her own boyfriend, is the killer.

If Ireland was still alive, she would think that it would be some fucked up Billy Loomis shit.

Emma is still trying to deny the fact that Kieran is the killer. "Kieran?" Audrey asked as Eli, whom is still alive, is trying to get up. Kieran was shaking, slightly, as he has a sick smile on his face. "You're not wrong." Kieran says. Eli tries to kill Kieran to save Emma and Audrey but Kieran shoots the gun a few more times, killing Eli.

"You know...he probably really liked you." Kieran says. "You're a monster." Emma whimpers. "And the best part is you just told me that you love me." Kieran says. Audrey is trying to get out of the chains, but Kieran points the gun at her while pointing the knife at Emma. "I did. Not now." Emma said. "Oh, okay." Kieran says, now getting closer to Audrey.

"Tell me, so you and Piper...You're...what?" Emma asked. "We were together before we even met. All it took was your mother throwing Piper out like trash and my dad dumping me in Atlanta so he could party on pain pills. It made me and Piper sick to see them together." Kieran confessed. "Okay, so all of this...For you, all of this is about some messed up daddy issues?" Audrey asked. "You're right. I should definitely see someone for that. But Piper showed me that killing people is way more fun than therapy. So...I made the sheriff and the medical examiner look like idiots. We tortured them with a killing spree they could not stop. And the last kills was going to be my dad, and then you, and then your mother." Kieran said.

Then, it made sense to Emma.

Kieran was the surprise Piper told her about.

"You were Piper's last surprise." Emma said. "Surprise. Your boyfriend is banging your crazy half-sister and we're both about to kill you." Kieran said. "Then Ireland taped Piper with her phone and then I showed up with a gun." Audrey said. "Yes. And you killed...my Piper." Audrey said. "Yes." Audrey said.

"Jake was quick to contact the authorities when Ireland taped Piper's confession, so I had to do something to the both of them." Kieran said. Audrey glared at Kieran with slight tears in her eyes as the murderer of her best friend mentions not only her death, but her best friend's boyfriend's death as well. "And which is why I tortured you, too." Kieran said.

"It's gonna look like you lured me here, as the last victim, except I turn the tables on you and killed you both. Stopped the rampage! I'll be the new hero." Kieran said. "No one is going to believe you, you psychopath." Emma hissed. "That'll be for me to worry about. You'll be dead." Kieran said, advancing towards Emma. "I don't think so!" Audrey exclaimed as she kicked a chair, tripping Kieran up.

After a chase around the place that Piper grew up in and Kieran trying to make Emma shoot him and Emma saying that Kieran will rot in prison for the price of losing at his own sick game, the police had showed up, arresting Kieran.

After Noah had recorded another podcast of The Morgue. He found a video file of Ireland and played it. This was months before her murder. Noah clicks on the file and the video was being played.

 ***VIDEO***

" _ **Noah said that we need to do this video feed in case one of us would die. Ridiculous, I know, but just let me get right to it." Ireland started.**_

" _ **To**_ _ **Noah and Audrey**_ _ **, you two have been by my side since the dawn of time and no matter what, we will alway be that detective trio, Bi-Curious, The Virgin and the Psycho Bitch. Whenever I am with you two, I could always be my real self, anger problems or not. Next up,**_ _ **Jake**_ _ **. I never knew that, no offense, someone like you and someone like me would ever be a couple. You are the only guy that I've met who knows the real me instead of just judging me by my looks.**_ _ **Emma**_ _ **, I know that we are now mending our friendship, but I'm glad that we are mending the broken pieces that Nina has caused. But I never expected that the Piper Shaw killing spree would help mend it.**_ _ **Brooke**_ _ **, when I first met you, I thought you were like a carbon copy like Nina. But, I am glad that I got to know the real you.**_ _ **Kieran**_ _ **, even though we don't know each other that well, but after the death of your dad, I know how you feel and I hope you get through this. And lastly, if this is even fucking possible,**_ _ **Troy James**_ _ **, I now know who you are. You are a son, brother and my father. And I am sorry that I didn't get to know who you really are. If I die, I just want to remind everyone to stay fearless, always and forever." Ireland said.**_

 ***END VIDEO***

After the ending of Ireland's 'If I Die' video, Audrey had visited Ireland's grave. She replaced the dead flowers with new ones and on the epitaph on the grave says,

 _Ireland Taylor Hawthorne:_

 _Always and forever will be_

 _Fearless_

 **THE END**


End file.
